MEMORIES OF SPRING
by Eternal-Leaf
Summary: Sacrificing means giving up of something for others to gain. That's what Haru did. She gave up her own for Tsuna's sake. But is this what they really both want? What he really wants? Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR and its characters it belongs to the rightful author and publisher.**_

There's nothing but silence in the room. Gloomy aura hanged in the air like a perfume with strong scent. No one talked, no one dared to moved. Only the sound of

their breathe can be heard and the ticking of the clock against the wall. They are all looking at the closed door, waiting for it to open. They've been ther efor hours

that seems like a decade. Finally the door opened. A man in his lab gown appeared. He looks tired. He knew he needs to face their questioning look and there's no

avoiding it. He needs to explain now even though he is too exhausted to do so.

"How is she, Dr. Shamal?" a boy with spiky brown hair and orange eyes looking him straight in the eyes asked. There's no point of lying to this boy who happened to

be the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family, a feared and respected mafia family in the world.

"I must be honest and admit that this curse inflicted to Kyoko is beyond my capabilities. I won't be able to save her from this." he said in a tired voice.

"What would happen to my sister? Will she die?" Ryohei asked with tears of anger on his eyes. He won't let his innocent little sister die.

"She won't die but she is as good as dead. This curse is called the Snow White cursed. She will be asleep forever and nothing I can do to undone this. I'm sorry, let

me excuse myself, I've got other patient to attend to."

"Come back here." Tsuna spoke in a flat tone, devoid of emotions but it sends shivers down their spine. His looks deadly and bloodthirsty. "Don't go away. Stay here

and healed her."

"I told you there's nothing I can -."

But before he was able to finish his sentence Tsuna has moved in a speed of light, his hands around his collar. He's willing to choke him.

"Judaime!" Hayato said shocked at his action. He was used to him being calm and logical.

"Don't say there's nothing you can do! Hear me? Go back there and revive her! Go back there!" He's shouting now.

"You might be the boss of the Vongola Family but you can't just order anyone to do the impossible. You lost it, kid." Dr. Shamal said as he loosened his grip on his

collar and left him staring at space. "I'm sorry Vongola Decimo."

Dr. Shamal left the room, leaving a much gloomier aura. Tsuna was frozen. Hayato tried to talked to him but he does not even move nor he gives any indication that

he had heard him.

Tsuna can't believe that Kyoko the love of his life is now as good as dead. He had been inlove with her for three years now and he is about to confess his feelings for

her, why it has to happaned? Why now? Why her?

"How is Kyoko chan?" a brown long haired girl asked in a small voice.

Tsuna slowly turned his head to face the girl. She stood there with bruises and bandages but nevertheless she is ok. She is alright and alive while Kyoko, his Kyoko is

inside that room with no hope of waking up. Then suddenly hatred for this brown haired girl in front of him surface. It was her fault why his beloved girl is in this

condition. He had warned them not to leave the head quarter unaccompanied but she urged her. She told her to escape for fun. To run away with out thinking of the

danger that awaits them.

"How is she? She's good as dead now! She's lying inside that room with no hope of waking up! And you knew who's fault is that?"

"Haru is - is so-so-sorry. Ha-ru doesn't know this will happen." She said sobbing.

"Tsuna calm down. You don't have to take out your anger on her." Yamamoto said trying to calm him down.

"Why will I not? This is her fault! Her stupidity caused this. If it weren't for her stupidness Kyoko would not be on this condition."

"It is not only Kyoko chan who's hurt. Haru's hurt too!"

"I don't care if you are hurt too! In truth I rather see you in her situation! I wished it is is you who is inside that room, asleep forever and it will do as a favor, we won't

be able to see an annoying person as you."

Everyone looked at him shocked. Then there's a sound of flesh hitting a flesh. Bianchi had slapped him on the face. The forced was too much he was thrown down the

floor.

"Take that back." She said but he did not move.

"Judaime! You did not mean that."

"Yes he did mean it Gokudera. Haru is not blind. Haru knows that Tsuna loves Kyoko and that Haru's presence is just an annoyance to him. Haru's sorry if she was

alright. Haru wished that Tsuna is right. That Haru should be the one in Kyoko's place so Tsuna san will be happy." She said as tears flowed down her eyes and run

away from them. Bianchi and Yamamoto made an attempt to follow her but reborn stopped them.

"She needs her time."

There's nothing in the room now but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and its characters. It belongs to the rightful author and publisher.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, it gave me inspiration to write succeeding chapters.**_

_**I hope you continue the support.**_

It's raining hard that night. Rain flowed down the glass window of Dr. Shamal's office. He was on his desk preparing to leave when a small infant in black suit and fedora hat suddenly spoke.

"This afternoon, you lied aren't you?" the infant asked.

"I don't know what you mean." He said avoiding Reborn's eyes.

"You can cure her. You just don't want to. Why?"

"Alright I admit I can cure her but it will be pricey."

"The Vongola is fairly rich, Tsuna would not mind spending all the wealth of the famiglia just to save Kyoko chan. You have seen his reaction."

"I'm not talking about money here. The cost of uplifting the Snow White disease is much more precious than any amount of money here on earth combined together and yes I have seen how the young Vongola reacted. I'd say it seems like you haven't succeeded in teaching him. Such a temper."

"If it isn't material what it is then?" Reborn let go of his remarks for failing in tutoring Tsuna because he knows, he is right. The attitude that Tsuna shown that afternoon is shameful.

"Happy memories and hope."

"In order to lift off the Snow White curse one needs to sacrifice his /her happy memories." It's not a question it is a statement. A statement of understanding.

"Not only that. I said hope too. One's happy memories and the people who made it with him or her will be erased. He /she will live in a constant fear and depression. He /She will never hope and never be happy again."

"I guess I have to thank you for not telling them that there's still a way. Goodnight Shamal." The toddler walk away tugging his fedora down on his face.

Just some moments after Reborn left, Dr. Shamal finished packing his things and get ready to leave. He picked up his car from the parking lot. He sure have a very tiring day. While driving he wonders who among them will give up their happiness just for her safety. Definitely the young Vongola will or maybe that big brother of hers. And when she wakes up from that sleep what will happen when she finds out the cost? Will she ever be happy?

That is how the Snow White disease truly works. The person infected will only be saved by sacrificing someone's happy memories. Who would be that someone willingly to sacrifice his own happiness? It is always one of the family members, a lover , a friend or anyone important to the victim. When the victim wakes up and he finds out the price, he usually becomes sobber and blame himself. Both of them will never be happy 's why no one benefits from this. There's no gain, only losing.

In the midst of the rain, a girl with messy hairy and white dress dirtied by the mud suddenly appeared in front of his car. Luckily he is fast enough to react, he stepped on the brake just before hitting her. He snapped out, what does she think she's doing? This late at night in the middle of the rain, suddenly jumping out in front of the car, she could die.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" he asked approaching her.

He was shocked to see the Miura girl. She is injured, how come she is out in times like these?

"What's wrong with you?"

"You can cure Kyoko chan, can't you?" she said in a sad voice.

"I don't have any idea what you are saying. Come inside the car and I'll drive you home." He said guiding her on her elbow making her move.

"Haru heard you and reborn talking to each other. There is a way. Sacrificing one's happy memories and hope will undo the curse."

"I would not do that. Listen girl, get inside the car and I'll take you back to your 's dangerous out here." He said dragging her gently by her hands.

"No please. Haru won't move here unless you cure Kyoko chan." She said pleading at him.

"Then don't move from there. I don't have patience for stubborn kids such as you. If you want to stay outside in this rain so be it." He said and went back inside his car and drive in reverse.

"Kids these days. They don't know half of what the are saying." He muttered to himself and glanced up at his rear view mirror to see Haru.

He saw how she collapsed like a rugdoll on the ground. It must be really hard for her too, after all she is her friend too. His conscience made him drive back to her.

"Hey Miura san, are you alright?" he said shaking her. She was burning with fever. Is she really this stupid, getting out with this conditon?.He brought her inside his car and drive back to the hospistal.

"Will Dr. Shamal do Haru's request?" she said half eyes closed and he is sure she's only half concious.

"Why do you want to?"

"Because today Haru saw Tsuna's reaction. Tsuna loves Kyoko chan more than anything else in this world. Haru does not want to see that broken side of him. So please Dr. Shamal, do Haru's request." She said in a weak voice before drifting off to unconciousness.

Dr. Shamal looked at her sleeping form at his back seat. He pity her, she is such a small thing to suffer all these type of physical and emotional pains. She was beaten up by bloodthirsty and power-hungry people, she's about to lose a dear friend and been hated by the boy she loves. No wonder she's broken now and thinking of something as stupid as sacrificing her own happiness. He won't take her request seriously, for tomorrow when she is alright, when her fever gets down and gotten with the shock she'll be singing a different tune. He expect her to be sad, that is natural but she will quit being the sacrifice. He'll talk to her tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow when the sun comes up and she's alright.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don not own KHR, all characters belong to the rightful author and publisher.**_

It was a wonderful morning, the sky was clear blue and Mr. Sun shone brightly at the people beneath him. It was a day for a cake. Haru and Kyoko sat at their favorite cafe, savoring every bite of their cakes. A happy smile was sketched on each of their face. None of them knew that the sky would change. A dark cloud started to stain its perfect hue.

Two men in black suit were waiting outside, looking at those two innocent lambs. They were easy preys, weak and no guard. How naive of the Vangola to let these two go on their own. Letting them out of their sight even for a second is the greatest mistake they ever done.

The two girls wallked out of the cafe with huge smiles on their faces. Then a white handkerchief wiped off those smiles. Barely concious Haru saw them, they're wearing black suits, big men who look dangerous. She knew they were in trouble. Her first thought is Kyoko, still dizzy she tries to look for her. A sense of dread spread through out her body when she could not see her friend.

"Kyoko chan? Where are you?" she tried to call her but her mouth was covered by a handkerchief preventing her to speak.

She tried to moved but her hands were tied up at the back. Fighting her dizziness she slowly sits up. She saw Kyoko opposite her. She was still unconcious. She heard them laughing. What they have done to her? One man saw her, with a malicious smile he approached her. Pulled her up on her shirt collar.

"What will we do with this one?" he asked the other guy.

"She's one of the Vongola. She can be used as a bait."

"Can I play with her first?"

"Do whatever you want. She's least important to the Vongola boss."

She's least important to the Vongola boss..

Least important to the Vongola boss..

She's least important to Tsuna..

He does not care if she was hurt too..

Tsuna the boy she loves does not care.

She woke up with tears on her eyes. She is in the white room, unfamiliar one. A man was sitting beside her bed, reading a book.

"I'm glad you woke up already." Dr. Shamal said without taking off his eyes from his book.

"What is this place?"

"Hospital of course, you passed out last night in the middle of the rain."

"Kyoko chan!" She suddenly exclaimed as she remembers the things that happened. "Dr. Shamal please help Haru. Saved Kyoko Chan."

Dr. Shamal run his hand across his forehead. She did not forget. How would he explain that what she's proposing is stupid.

"Listen to me Haru, if I saved Kyoko, it would mean you're willing to give up all your happy memories you made with them and you'll be living in a constant fear. Do you understand its consequence? "

She did not answer. She just bowed down her head looking at her fingers . He thought she understands now. There's nothing she can do but to accept what had happened already.

"Haru understands but she's still willing to sacrifice." And when she looked up at him to meet his gaze there's a flame of determination in her eyes. Shamal knows there'll be no stopping it. He had seen the same kind of look.

"Just why?"

"Haru's happiness are them. She does not want to see any of them sad or hurt. So please Dr, allow Haru's selfishness."

"But what about you? They won't be happy if they know the truth of what you are about to do."

"Let's hide it from them. Let's make a lie and make them believe." Tears are forming on her eyes again.

"How?"

"Tell them Haru left with her family."

"Speaking of family, how about your parents?"

She knew what to answer him. "You can erase their memories right? Erase Haru from their memories, by that their life will go on. They won't remember they have a daughter. Make them leave Japan."

"And how about you? What would be left on you?"

"Nothing. Because that's how sacrificing should be, giving out of something for others to gain. Haru saw how broken hearted Tsuna is. Haru does not want to forever see the sadness and bitterness in his eyes. How can Haru ever look at Tsuna when she can feel his hatred towards her? Please doctor."

"Tsuna will kill me."

"He won't I am the least of his concerns. Tsuna does not even bother if Haru is hurt. Dr. Shamal does not need to worry about those stuffs."

The fire on her eyes and her readiness to make a plan to make her parents forget her convinced Dr. Shamal that she is serious and there's noting he can do but say yes to the request of this eccentric highschool girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and its characters. It belongs to the rightful author and publisher.**_

Two days had passed and Haru is now ready. She's going to give it all, for her bestfriend and for the boy she loves the most. She looked around her room, she'll surely miss the comfort of it. This place that she called home will soon be gone.

There are lots of happy memories that happened here. She looked down at her bed, she remembered when she was still a kid, her mother used to read her a story to make her fall asleep. Those stories she read to her, they are the all same, a prince fighting the dragon, rescuing the princess and making her fall in love. They always end up living happily ever after. She believed in them when she was a kid. She believed that a prince will come and saved her from the dragon. But now she realized life is not a fairytale made up of princes and princesses having their happy ending. Life is reality. She might have met her prince, he had saved her once , made her fall in love but she isn't his princess.

There's no happy ending for her story but at least , she will make a happy ending for someone's story.

She turned around to look at her study table. There lies a pen and a piece of paper. She knew she can't give up all her memories that easily. So she sat down and wrote all the happy memories she can remember. Mostly they are the memories she made with the Vongola Family members. Tears formed on her eyes when she looked up the clock it is almost 6:30am. She needs to get going. At seven o'clock, her parents will wake up with no memories of her. They will be shocked to see a stranger inside their house. She folded the paper and put it in a box and hide it beneath her bed.

She took one last glimpse and locked her room. When she went down at the living room, she saw their plane tickets. Her parents will be moving to London. They will be safe there. When she closed the door, that's when her knee gave way. Her tears fall down.

"Mama, papa, forgive Haru chan." she said softly while on her knees crying on their doorstep. When she heard some footsteps inside, she ran away. Better not be seen.

They will meet in the hospital just before noon. It is still early, she still has a lot of time. She traced every path she used to passed by going to school, when she found herself standing in front of Tsuna's house. She stayed too long staring at it. It is unusually quiet. For sure all of them are at the hospital now, still waiting for a miracle to happen for Kyoko to wake up. A miracle she will make.

There are lots of happy things that happened inside this house and it will never happen for her again. There will be no more sleep overs to help Tsuna to preapre for a major exams. There won't be running around with Lambo and I-pin, no more hearing Fuuta's ranking for her best features, no more Gokudera calling her 'stupid', and no more Yamamoto's happy go lucky smile. She won't ever taste Nana's cooking ever again or see Bianchi trying her hardest to cook normal foods. There won't be anymore appreciation day with Kyoko. No Reborn and his crazy mafia games. No more Vongola. No more dangerous days. She should be somewhat happy, she'll be safe. But no, for in truth she rather be in danger than be left out.

"Haru?" Nana suddenly appeared. She's holding a basket. "They are not here. Tsuna said Kyoko got sick. I'm thinking of cooking a soup for her, maybe it will help her to get well soon. Do you want to accompany me shopping?"

She was to supposed to say no, but who could have refused this gentle woman in front of her? She, who is like a second mother to her. She still have three hours, it surely won't hurt. Beside she wants to at least prolong this time where she can be happy.

"You knew what the boys are all growing too fast and so are their appetite. I always need to go shopping for their foods." Nana said thoughtfully.

Haru just nodded or shook her head sometimes she will say 'yes'. She isn't herself and Nana, like a mother knows that's something is wrong with her. She stopped and faced Haru. She held both of her hands on her.

"Is there something bothering you Haru chan? You can always talk to me."

"Haru is alright." She lied faking a wide smile. "Haru just wants to thank you for accepting her in your family. Haru's happy she met you."

"What's wrong with you Haru?" she asked still concerned.

"Nothing." Then she gave Nana a quick hug, while her tears are flowing down her cheeks. "Haru needs to go now!" then she run away.

She's always running away. Running away from her past, for she knows if she lingers on her resolve will disolve. Her courage will vanish and she will be selfish. She does not need to be weak now. She needs to walk forward. There's no other path she can choose. With all her might she managed to reached the hospital without looking back. She passed the hallway where she sure they are waiting. She does not want to stop but she did. A part of her wants to look at them for one last chance. When she looked they aren't there. Dr. Shamal might have talked to them. She is thankful they aren't there because she knows if she looked at them, she can't look away. She walked in front of Kyoko's room. She hesitated if she will go inside.

"It's still early and they are not inside." Dr. Shamal said and passed her by.

Thank you!" she shouts at him. He just raised his right arm for acknowledgement.

With trembling hand she turned the door knob. There is her bestfriend, lying peacefully on the bed. She looks like a princess, beautiful and innocent. No wonder why Tsuna fall in love with her. She came near her and hold her hand.

"Kyoko chan, you are Haru's bestfriend that's why Haru can't hate you no matter how much she wants to. Don't worry everything will be alright. Love Tsuna for Haru ,ok?" she said and kissed her forehead.

The clock chimed at 1200 o'clock. Haru's inside the hospistal room on her left is Kyoko.

"Are you ready?" asked.

"Yes." She turned to look at her bestfriend and softly she whispered. "Everything will be alright Kyoko chan, just wait."

She closed her eyes. All her memories flashed in front of her like watching a film. When she was five her parents brought her to amusement park, she's blowing a candle on her birthday cake, making a wish, she was accepted at her middle school, Tsuna saving her from drowning , meeting Kyoko chan, walking to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto, chasing I-pin and Lambo, appreciation day with Kyoko, watching fireworks at New years eve with them, hiding away from Hibari, accompanying Chrome to shopping, swimming and picnics and those lazy afternoons at Sawada's residence, all of them flashed before her suddenly one by one they're popping out like bubbles and as they popped out, everything is becoming dim. She tried to hold on until the last one. Then there's nothing only darkness and cold.

When the clock hit 12midnight two girls in separate rooms will open their eyes. One of them will wake up happy and alright and surrounded by the people who loves her. While the other one will wake up alone with dread and fear.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and its characters. They belong to the rightful owner and publisher.**_

_**I've been busy chasing dragons. :)**_

* * *

He lies on his bed with his brown eyes wide open. It is already late at night and it is a very quiet night. He watches his clock as it ticks in a way that seems so slow for him. When was the last time he had sleep? Two days ago and that seems a year ago.

"Can't sleep?" the toddler in black suit and fedora asked him.

"Yes." he answered shortly.

How can he sleep? The girl he loves is in the hospital right now, waiting for a miracle to wake her up. The boss of the mafia family who did it to her is still on the loose and he had hurt one of his closest friends. He is really the no – good Tsuna.

"Reborn, am I really a no good?" he suddenly asked his tutor.

"Does the guilt kicked in already?" he asked and when there's no answer from his student he continued. "We have to accept that we can not change what had happened in the past however we are given a chance to choose for what our future will become. It is not yet late, you can still apologize to her."

"What if she does not accept it?"

"We're talking about Haru here. She's not the type of person who dwells too much on what people had said to her."

"But my words were harshed."

"Dame-Tsuna, you should have thought about that before saying it aloud."

"My emotions, they got the best of me. I never meant to."

"That's why I'm planning a new trainning course for you tomorrow. You need to control your feelings and emotions."

"Reborn! I'm trying to seek advise form you." he said and looked at him only to found out that he's already sound asleep.

He knows how much his words stung her. That after saying it he wanted to take it back. To tell Haru that it isn't her fault. To run after her and tell her he cares too when she is hurt but he never had the courage to take back all his distasteful words. He wished that Bianchi would give him another slap because he knows he deserves it. Tomorrow when the sun rise, he will talk to Haru and apologize.

When he already made up his mind and is ready to sleep, his cellphone rings. It is Ryohei. His heart beats faster. Is there something bad that happened to Kyoko? He calm down his fears first before answering the call.

"Tsuna! You won't believe this to the extreme!" Ryohei got back his over excited personality, which means something good had happened.

"What had happened onii – san?"

"Kyoko woke up!"

"What? How?" he can't contain his happiness that his tears actually fell from his eyes. In his mind he repeatedly thanks the God above.

"I don't know. She just woke me up and asked for a water. But anyway what important is she is alright now."

"That's right! I'll call the others and go there at once."

"What happened?" Reborn asked as Tsuna change clothes.

"Kyoko Chan woke up. Let's go there. I'll just give the others a ring."

"You go ahead. I'll follow you."

* * *

There she is, sitting on her bed with the sweetest smile on her face. She is safe like there's nothing bad had ever happened. Watching her smiling and hearing her voice put everything his thinking off his head. All the guilt his feeling, the hatred for the people who did it to her and everything that crowded his mind, were washed off with the relief he's feeling right is alright now, and tears fell down from his eyes.

"Eh, Tsu- kun crying?" he heard her asked and he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his clothes.

"I – I'm not. It was just well -." and he was lost for words he just laughed,

Everything feels lighter now, as if a heavy burden had been lift up.

After some moments of chatting, they decided to leave Tsuna and Kyoko alone. This made him blushed harder than ever.

"I'm glad you're alright." he told her. "I thought I'm going to lose you forever."

He felt like crying again, realizing how close he is on losing her. This time he let his tears fall and hugged her tight. He won't allow that thing to happen to her again. He won't let her away from his sight again.

"Tsu – kun?" she asked surprised but made no attempt to release herself from his tight hug.

"I promise I won't put you in danger again. I will protect you even if it cost my life. I love you Kyoko chan."

Kyoko smiled at his words and hugged him back.

"I love you too Tsu Kun. I've been waiting for this time to come."

He was surprised. He looked at her confirming if what he had heard is right. She just smiled and held his face on her hands.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada I love you too." she finally said and watched his face lift up.

"I -" he wants to say something but he got tongue tied. He is so happy he can't put it into words.

All that he did is to lean closer to her and kissed her lips.

In that room, as the sun started to rise two hearts beat as one.

A happy ending bought by someone's happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR AND ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER._**

* * *

The sky is back to its normal blue. No more dark clouds that hang on there, it is a happy morning. One of the happiest mornings in his life.

The brown haired boy looked down lovingly at the girl lying on this white bed. She is peacefully asleep and imaculately beautiful. He had known her for a long time. She had always been his crush. The sunlight that brights his sky. Ages ago she was just a dream for him, one he can never ever reach no matter how much he tried to stretched out his arms. He thought she would never be his, but then everything turns out different. He brushed the strands of her that was in her face. This action wakes her up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." he apologized. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm fine now, go home Tsu kun, you need a rest."

"But your brother isn't here yet."

"You don't have to worry, this is the Vongola's hospital."

He sure forgot about that. He had stationed most of his strong men here just to ensure Kyoko's safety. Maybe he really needs some rest and aside from that he still needs to see Haru. The guilt came back to him as he remembered that pain look in her eyes when he said those distasteful words on her. She does not deserve that.

"I guess I have to. Don't hesitate to call me when something happened alright?"

"Yes."

"I have stationed most of my strongest men here. Don't worry about anything."

"Yes I know."

"Ok, I will go now," he said and walked towards the door. Then turned his back, "No, I decided till onii – san came before leaving."

"Tsu Kun, don't worry yourself. I am alright. Go now." She said and she gave him that warm smile.

"Alright then."

"Take care."

"I'll drop by, later in the afternoon."

The brown haired boy left. He had other matters to settle. Last night seemed a dream, a happy one. Today he needs to face the reality made by his harsh actions.

* * *

A man in a white lab gown and a toddler in black suit stared at each other. The man is white is certainly larger and bigger than the other one, but he got uncomfortable from the toddler's unblinking gaze. He felt so small against this baby's stares.

He had talked to this arcobaleno but he does not seem to accept his explanation. He only gave in to her because he saw the determination burning in her eyes. If only Reborn could see it he too will give in. No one can refuse that flame in her eyes.

They only broke their stares when they heard a shout. A frightened scream, it is like a sound coming from a wounded animal. They both know who is making that sound. They run towards her room.

She is there at the corner of her room, her arms shielding her face as though there's something scary in front of her. She's shaking from head to toe. She woke up again from another nightmare only to found out that there's no escaping it.

"Come here don't be afraid." Dr. Shamal tried to soothe as he attempted to go near her. She backs further to the wall, terrified. "Don't worry we won't hurt you."

She still does not take her hands off her face and did not stop from shaking. She stared at them like the way she did the first time she opened her eyes. There is fear and despair in her once beautiful determined eyes. He hates using a tranquilizer on her but he has no choice that's the only thing that can soothe her down.

"Looked what you've done to her." Reborn said.

"I'm not the one who did it to her. Your student is to blame."

Reborn was silenced, it is truly Tsuna's fault. If he had not say those words to Haru maybe she won't do this stupid thing, but then again it is Haru, she will willingly sacrifice herself for him and for the others. He had once said that Haru will be a perfect mafia wife, if only Tsuna had seen that.

"I'm planning to keep her." Dr. Shamal said.

"You better not do something bad to her." Reborn said.

"Do you really think that lowly of me Reborn?" he asked a little offended.

"No, I just want to entrust Haru into someone's big helpful hands while I am thinking if I will tell Tsuna about this."

"Don't tell him. Haru does not want to trouble all of you and beside I don't think he has the right to know."

"He is still the Vongola Boss,, he has the right to know what had happened to his family."

"He does not considered her as a family."

"Shamal, this is a mafia world. Sometimes there is a sacrifice need to be done."

"I hope you had said that to him. Maybe he would have accept the fate of the Sasagawa girl."

There is no reply from Reborn.

"That is Haru's last wish, she does not want the Vongola to know about this great sacrifice of her."

"I will honor her last wish then." he said walking away.

* * *

When Tsuna reached his house, he was surprised to found Reborn there. He had not seen him in the hospital but knowing Reborn, he must have been into something important.

"Where have yo been? Kyoko chan's asking about you." he said but his tutor ignored his question.

"Have you already went to the Miura's residence?" he suddenly asked.

"I am about to."

"Don't go, it will be futile."

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"There'll be no more Haru to apologize with."

"What are you saying Reborn?"

"Haru moved out. You would not be able to see her again."

"What joke is this Reborn?"

"I'm not joking."

"I don't believe in you." he looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

Tsuna run to her house because he does not believe in his tutor. There's no way she will go without telling them. They are her family and family should not leave each other without telling. No, Haru will never do that.

He reached her house but it closed and vacant. He asked the neighbor and they said the Miura's moved away. When he asked where, no one can answer him. Does he hurt her that much? He sure did because there's no way she will do this.

He came back home feeling a loser more than ever. How can things turned out like this? That morning he was happy, he got Kyoko. But now he lost Haru. What kind of friend he is for letting her down?

"How long did you know that she had moved out already?" he asked Reborn.

"Just this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Will it matter to you?"

"Of course it will! Haru she's an important part of our family!"

"You choose already last time. You said you don't care about her."

"Stop! I don't want to hear that! I know I have a fault in this. I will order everyone of my man to search for her."

"Don't. She left without telling you so I don't think she will like it if you go searching for her."

"What if something bad had happened to her?"

"She's safe." And with that last statement he left him.

It was hard for him to see his student in this way, but he could not break his promise. He won't tell Tsuna about Haru's great sacrifice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR AND ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**_

* * *

It's been almost a month now, since Tsuna stood in front of his friends, telling that Haru had already left. It's been a month since her name was last mentioned. No one of them dared to say her name. It is as if they say it, she will completely disappear from their lives.

He remembered how they reacted when he gave them the sad news of her leaving. Kyoko's eyes were filled with tears, she is her bestfriend and she was not able to say goodbye to her properly. Gokudera just muttered "stupid woman" . Yamamoto just bowed down his head and said that he will miss her and so were the others. When Bianchi heard the news, Tsuna thought she will beat him up, but she did not and it is worst. She just give him cold treatment. Among the two girls Bianchi's favorite is Haru.

If telling the rest of his family about her sudden disappearance is hard, nothing is harder than making Lambo to stop crying and throwing tantrums. These kids are close to her. Although I-pin cried, she isn't as immature as Lambo. Until now Lambo willl still suddenly cry and Tsuna will try his best to calm him down but it will always be useless for Lambo will cry louder.

"Lambo, stop crying she left us already, there's nothing we can do now." Tsuna tried to reason out with him.

"NO! There's something you can do but you refuse to do!"

"There's nothing I can do, she choose this."

"I don't believe you! It is your fault why she left and you don't search for her! You let her down!"

Of all his subordinates, Lambo's the only one who voiced out the truth. Of course it is his fault why she left, he had hurt her. He knew everyone knows already what happened but none of them is brave enough to point the blame on him.

"Lambo that's enough! She does not want us to know! I can order all of my men to search for her but I don't think she'll like it. This is her choice and we have to accept it. Beside Kyoko chan is still here with us. You like her too don't you?"

That somewhat calm Lambi down. Tsuna is thankful that Kyoko is still there. Sometimes he feels guilty on how he is treating her. When she heard about the fight between him and Haru, there is disappointment in her eyes, he can't blame her, they are bestfriends. But her disappointment did not last that long. She still stays at his side even he is always disconcerted most of the times now. She also does not mention anything connected to Haru anymore. It became a taboo.

After the talk he had with Lambo, the whole family started pretending. They pretended that they did not know any Haru. They all started to wear fake smiles and go on with life. It became their defense mechanism but no matter how much they try to burry her memories deep down in their hearts, it always surface.

"Hey Tsu kun, I'm planning of having an outing. The kids will surely like it." Kyoko told him one afternoon while they are walking home from school.

"That's a good idea. Where and when do you want?" he asked her.

"How about this coming Saturday at the Namimori's theme park?"

"That is a great idea." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Thank you! I'll go ahead now." She said and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

It is always like the first time. He will always blush whenever Kyoko will hold his hands or everytime she will give him a kiss. His heart will always beats fast when she is near, up to this day, he still can't believe that Kyoko is his girlfriend. He remembered how shocked the rest of their family when they saw them holding hands for the first time. He was glad that Ryohei approved of their relationship.

"Hey Judaime!" he heard Hayato's voice calling him. He is running with Yamamoto.

"Hey Hayato, Yamato." He waited till thye reached them.

"Kyoko isn't here?" Gokudera said rather pleased. He does not like the idea that someone aside from him is closer to Tsuna.

"She go ahead already."

"Good. Since she became your girlfriend she's always sticking up with you."

"Hahaha, Hayato that's what supposed two people in a relationship should do." Yamamoto said earning him a glare from Gokudera.

"Don't talk about something you don't understand baseball freak. You even haven't got yourself a girlfriend." Hayato said.

"That's what I see from the movies." he said with a huge careless smile on his face.

Now that Tsuna thinks about it, he wonders if two of his closest friends have someone special to them. The two of them are surely among the most wanted boys at their school. Hayato, despised of his bad attitude still managed to get the girls attention by being smart and being good looking. Yamamoto shared the same fame with the opposite sex. He is after all the star player of their baseball team and he is easy to go along with.

"Don't you guys have someone special?" he finally asked them.

"Women are stupid and annoying." Gokudera answered.

"I think I like this girl but after knowing she has someone she likes, I give up and beside I think a friend of mine likes her too." Yamamoto said then laughed. "Hey come on, my old man is treating us a sushi."

"Of all the things you said today that's the greatest." Gokudera said.

Tsuna stood there and watched them run. At least now there's a part of them he knows.

"Hey Tsuna let's go!" Yamamoto said.

"Yes." He runs after them.

* * *

Saturday came and the kids are all excited about their coming to the park. Hayato got a little irritated because for him there are a lots of important things to do than play with the kids. Yamamoto thinks it will be fun and it sparked a new arguement between him and Gokudera. Ryohei is on his hyper mode again, Tsuna wonder if ever there will be a time when he won't be this over excited. He promised himself he will ask Kyoko about it. Chrome and her friends also join them. Ever since they moved to Namimori, Chrome and Kyoko become closer to each other. Reborn also join them. Only Bianchi choose to stay home. She said she's still having a cooking lesson with Nana.

They all had fun that day. Sometimes it feels good to act on their age, to be careless and to somehow forget that they are a part of the dangerous mafia world. Aside from that they are able to smile freely, somehow the wounds are starting to heal. Tsuna knew that what happened in the passed days torn his family apart , but it did not shattered them. They are starting to form again and cope up with what happened. They will be able to move on forward becuase they know they have each other. Even Harru, she may be out of their sight but she will forever stays inside their hearts for no matter what had happened she is an irreplaceable part of the Vongola Family and one day, Tsuna believes he will see her again. He will be able to hear her cheerful voice and look at her clear brown eyes.

"Something's wrong? You are quiet." Kyoko asked leaning on the rail beside him.

"Nah, nothing. Today just feels normal and I like that." he said with a smile.

"She will enjoy this if she is here don't you think so?"

"Knowing her childish personality, I'm sure she will." he said and watched the fireworks as it light up the sky. "Do you think we will ever see her again?"

"Yes. I won't give up on that hope."

"That's right."

"Stop being sad. I just noticed when Tsu kun is sad every people around you are becoming sad too. None of us here likes seeing you suffer, so you need to be strong for all of us. After all you are our sky, the vast field that protects us and allow us to freely move." she said with a bright gentle smile. She is sure the source of his slight. If he is the sky then Kyoko is the sun that brightens him up.

"Thank you for being there, for sticking up to me even to the days where I am so down and thank you for loving me."

They joined their hands and watched as those colorful fireworks adorn the sky.

Everything will perfectly fall into its right place at the right time.

Dark days will soon be over.

While their sky is being brightened up by those warm glowing colors, her is becoming darker every waking day of her life. Haru will open her eyes to escape that scary figures created by her imagination and she will realize there is no way she could run away from it. There are always shadows with hungry red eyes consuming her with fears , eating every hope building up inside. There is no day for her, only dark cold nights. Endless cold nights.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR AND ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**_

* * *

_**WINTER WILL FADE**_

_**AS THE SUN SETS**_

_**SPRING WILL COME**_

_**UNTIL THAT TIME**_

_**HOLD ON TO THE SKY**_

* * *

The days went by, summer fades to autumn, autumn to winter and it melts to spring. The Vongola's life is as normal as it can be. They deal to mafia problems here and there. The fighting and arguments among the families are left and right. Battles are becoming frequent but they came out all alive and alright. They got injured that's natural but aside from that there's nothing serious that happened yet. Through out their fights they stand side by side.

"Ouch- that hurts." Tsuna shouted as Kyoko is tending his wounds. She's not talking him, she's apparently mad again for making her worried.

She stood by his side all these times. She would always stay up late whenever they are facing new enemies, praying for their safety. All night she will wait for them, crying herself and being worried. In the morning when they arrived, she will run to welcome them. Check her brother if he's alright then cried when she saw his wounds. Then she would turn to look at Tsuna, she would cry harder. She can't bare to see the sight of him drenched in his own blood and the blood of the people who suffered his wrath. She already knew what world she's moving in but she wasn't used to it.

"When will Tsu kun stop fighting?" Kyoko asked with her head bowed down so he can't see her facial reaction.

"How many times do I have to say that I can't simply stop doing what I'm doing?"

"Do you still love me?"

Does he still love her?

That's a silly question for she is blind if she can't see.

It's been almost a year now that they are dating and he will still blushed and will still hear his heart pumping harder whenever he is staring at her. He still loves her the way he did last year. She is his sun, there is no reason why he won't love her anymore.

"I do. You know that."

"Then quit this mafia thing."

"I can't do that. You know I love you but I just can't abandoned my friends. You once said I am the sky protecting all of you and I don't want to change that. I will protect all of you."

"But how about you?"

"All of you protect me too so there's nothing to worry about that. Don't you believe in us?"

She was quiet.

How can she doubt their abilities? Realizing how horrible she is, she burried her face on his chest and cried. He put his uninjured arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. He is always patient when it comes to her.

"I'm so sorry Tsu Kun."

"It's alright. Don't worry yourself anymore."

"I don't want to ruin your moment together but I have something to say to Tsuna. If you may excuse us Kyoko chan." Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Kyoko chan followed Reborn's request.

When they are left alone, Reborn sat on the sofa opposite him.

"I told you once some other girl suits to be the Mafia's boss wife. Someone who is strong enough to watched you fight and not cry after seeing you injured in your last battle.."

"Is this the only reason why you like to talk to me?"

"That's not it. I have a mission for you."

"I just came from a mission and you'll give me another one?"

"Yes. Look at this picture."

He held out a picture of a boy, he has golden hair and bright blue eyes. He is around 10years old. Tsuna haven't seen him before.

"Who is his kid?" he asked looking up from the picture to Reborn's face.

"He is Belvender Cappioli the younger brother of the boss of the Sabbia Famiglia. He is kidnapped by our enemy, the Fuoco Famiglia. Save him and you will earn the Silver Claws's approval and alliance."

"How come that he is here on Japan?"

"According to my sources, the kid idolizes you and wanted to see you badly."

Some kid idolizes him and actually flew from Italy to Japan? He felt pleased with himself.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the kid idolizes you being no good."

"Reborn!" he shouted a little impatient.

"You remember the Fuoco Family don't you?"

At this Tsuna balled his hands into fists. How could he forget them, after what they did to Kyoko and her? He haven't seek revenge from them yet.

"This is payback time isn't it?" he asked and he is already on his Oath Flame mode.

Reborn is proud of how easy for Tsuna to control his flame. Every training he gave him paid off. He did not say it to him but in the Mafia world, the name Sawada Tsunayoshi brings fear. His student is no longer the dame Tsuna he met three years ago.

"Call your guardians and let's make a plan." the proud infant said.

The plan was made.

They will launch a surprise attack to the Fuoco headquarters. The first to come will be Hayato and Yamamoto. Hayato will use his bomb as diversion while Yamamoto will take care of those who bit the bait. Once the coast is clear, Tsuna, Chrome, Kyoya and Ryohei will go inside. Kyoya and Ryohei will take care of the rest inside the head quarters. While chrome will find Belvender and create an exact illusion of him. As for Tsuna, he will meet Amado, the boss and make sure that he will suffer his flame.

The plan was carried out flawlessly.

They managed to enter the headquarters without a fuss. Chrome located Belvender easily and create a perfect illusion of him. Then with Kyoya nd Ryohei they leave the sight for Tsuna, Hayato and Yamamoto to taken care off.

"So this mission is this easy?" Hayato asked pleased with himself. "I thought we will have a hard time."

"Mah, don't be so positive Hayato. We don't know what awaits us in the ned." Yamamoto said but with an excited grin on his face.

When Tsuna called them to tell them about this new mission he noticed that these two of his guardians are more the willing to do the job. It as if they too hold a very deep personal grudge against the Fuoco Famiglia. Maybe they haven't get over of how they get beaten up the last time they met.

And so they found theirselves face to face with the Fuoco boss and his guardians. He sat on the throne like chair in the middle of the hall. His yellow eyes seem bored. He wonders what took his little prey this much to face him.

"It is nice to meet you again, 10th Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. How's life going? Is the little girl burried already in her sleep?"

"Bastard! You will pay for what you did!" and he charged to him using Hyper X – Stream technique.

In a matter of seconds, Amado was engulfed by hurricane of flames. Instead of fear and desperation, they heard laughters.

"It's been almost a year and you haven't change. Still I did to your precious one, isn't it enough to drive you to become stronger?" he asked getting out of his Hyper X – Stream. "It's been almost a year now, but I still can hear those lambs precious screams."

At his it is not only Tsuna who went wild. Yamamoto and Gokudera who are itching to join the fight, finally did. Amado's guardians joined in too now.

"Your precious one did not suffer much from injury." He continued while blocking Tsuna's attacks. "Well, she receives the most fatal blow. But it is the brown haired girl, the big mouthed one who really get all the injuries. I don't expect her to be living."

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted throwing him ounches but he just blocked it easily.

"The thrill in that brown haired girl's scream still bring smile to my face as I rmemebered it."

"Shut it! She isn't dead!" and more attacks were thrown.

"Why are you so mad? That girl she is the least of your concern isn't she? Your precious one, she did not scream that much. She fell so easily in sleep. Isn't that something to be thankful for?" Amado said giving Tsuna a punched of his flaming fist.

Tsuna was caught out of guard. How stupid of him not to see that day, that even Haru is not in immediate danger, she's the one who suffred the most. What kind of person he is not to check on her? He is such a selfish boss. He does not deserve to be called their sky.

"Oh my, I think you are still weak." Amado said approaching him. He grabbed his hair and forced him to look at him. "I don't think you are fit to be my rival." Then he throw Tsuna at the other side of the room. "Let's go boys. The Vongola aren't ready for us yet."

Then they disappeared like an illusion before their eyes.

"Come back here coward bastards!" Hayato souted but only answered by his echo.

"Stop that Hayato. Tsuna needs immediate help." They run to where Tsuna was burried by debris.

His head bowed down, they can't see his face by they can see the colorless liquid that wet the ground. He is crying at his failure. How many times he needs to fail? Will he ever be able to do evrything right?

"Don't worry about that boss. We will be able to captured him and bring justice." Hayato assured him.

"We will avenge what cruelties he had done." Yamamoto said putting an hand on his shoulder. "Come on."

He does not move.

He just let his tears flow.

But those colorless liquid from from his eyes is not enough to washed clean his mind and conscience from the truth he fails to see.

His heart grieves for Haru.

In his heart he endlessly asked for forgiveness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**_

* * *

_**A crowded room**_

_**A loud bang**_

_**A music**_

_**That came to life.**_

* * *

They say every dark days will be followed by a bright morning, the sun sets and rises and winter will melt into spring. There's always waking up from the bad dreams but not for her. For her suffering and nightmares are unending. She tried to look down deep in her heart for some comfort to conquer the fears that eating her alive but there's nothing she can find. She's living inside a white room full of dark shadows with red eyes, harming her from the inside. She screams. She always does. Yet it did not bring any comfort. Every where she looks there will be shadows frightening her.

She knows her name is Miura Haru and nothing more. The Dr said she isn't alone. She got friends but where are they? He somehow forgot to tell her. She tried to think of them but there's nothing she can remember except a pair of orange eyes filled with hatred that is directed to her. She asked once about it but he did not answer. He just kept telling her dawn will come and will wash her fears away. She does not believe in him. She's waiting for too long and everything is the same. Nightmares and shadows everywhere.

She's been hiding at the shadows, running away from it for a very long time now. She does not know when will they stop chasing her. Will they ever stop?

At the rooftop she found herself looking down. It is high, the people down are like ants walking in a line. There are so many of them down there as many as the stars above the sky and she felt alone more than ever. There are thousands of people out there and here she is alone with her fears. She felt the hot liquid on her cheeks and the cold wind blowing on her face. She closed her eyes and take a step forward. Giving in to her fears and to shadows chasing her.

She's waiting for the great fall, the sound of the wind rushing on her ears and the crashing of her bones but there's nothing. She only feels soft fabric and a sweet scent that she can't identify. When she opened her eyes she finds herself staring at a pair of purple eyes. She pushed him away and run as far as possible from him. She locked herself back to her room.

This white room with only a small window, is her own prison. Her screams , her tears and her fears, this room had witnessed it all. This room contains the shadow of her scariest dream, the monster she most feared but she can't leave it behind.

* * *

Tsuna lies in his bed thinking deeply. He refused to see anyone, not even Kyoko. Now that he realized how stupid he has been not to notice Haru's condition that day, he does not have the courage to look at them anymore. He is a failure not only as a boss but as a friend. Where ever Haru may be he wishes that she will forgive him wholeheartedly.

"Tsuna." Reborn entered his room without a permission.

"I don't want to talk with anyone right now." he said without looking at his tutor.

"Look at me when I am talking with you." The toddler said and give him a smack on his head with his Leon hammer.

"Ouch that hurts!" he said forgetting about being sober and serious.

"Stop acting stupid. They are all waiting for you to come down."

"I am ashamed to face them." he said clutching his blankets.

Another smacked from Reborn.

"The thing in the past can't continue hurting you unless you permitted it. Don't dwell to your failures and make another failure. Go and face them as the truly 10th boss of the Vongola should do. You still have responsibility on them."

"They hate me now for sure." he whispered and one glance at Reborn made him cover his head with both of his arms.

He is waiting for another smack but it did not come.

"Baka Tsuna. They're not gonna hate you. You are the sky they are looking up to. Don't crumble into pieces now, they needed you." by that he left him.

Yes he is their sky.

Had he been a sky to her?

She needed him.

He wasn't there.

This activate his Oath Flame.

But Reborn is right he can't forever dwell in the past.

When he went down at their family room, he saw them all there.

They are all waiting for him with concern look in their eyes.

He wanted to say something wise to them but he can't think of anything.

"Thank you." that's the only words that came out of his mouth.

Those two words are enough.

Kyoko's the first one who made a moved.

She walked towards him and hugged him tight.

And he see how the faces of his family relax.

"So this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th boss of the Vongola Famiglia." A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said excited.

"You are Belvender right?" he asked.

"Let me introduced myself properly. I am Belvender Cappioli of the Sabbia Famiglia. The younger brother of Silver Claws, the current boss of our famiglia. It is a pleasure seeing you in person!" he said and bowed.

"Someone here should learn from this kid." Hayato said.

"Are you talking about me Bakadera?" Lambo suddenly asked.

"Don't call me that, you stupid cow." he scowled at him.

"Nice meeting you Belvender." Tsuna said ignoring the fight that erupted between Lambo and Hayato. Yamamoto can sort them out.

"My brother already called and said he will pick me up today. He wants to meet you too."

"The Sabbia Famiglia been loyal to Vongola they are always a support for them. I heard Silver Claws is a sadist."

"Hahaha. He sure is." Belvender said with a huge smile on his face that gave Tsuna goosebumps.

What kind of brother will be proud for a having a sadist older brother?

And when he looked down at Belvender again he saw the aura of a sadist beneath his cute face.

It's not a wonder to him why he and Reborn understand each other. They are both sadists.

And for some reason he gets scared of meeting this Silver Claws.

* * *

At the hospital, Dr. Shamal is talking to the silver-haired purple eyed guy.

"Who is that girl?"

"Miura Haru." Dr. Shamal said shortly.

"She's a rather interesting girl. Is she alone?"

"Yes she is. I kinda adopted her as a daughter."

"As a daughter? Haha. Dr. I'm no kid anymore, I know about your popularity in the mafia world."

"Heh, I'm not like that."

Dr. Shamal might have a bad reputation when it comes to young school girls but never to Haru. For him she is like a daughter. He sympathized with her. Everytime he will hear her screams of pain, it feels like his heart is being stabbed and the worst thing about her screams is he knows he can't do anything for it to stops. He can't send away her fears. The only thing he can do is to put her to sleep every time she'll be having tantrums.

"She almost killed herself." The purple eyed boy said again.

"This not first time she done that. She tried drowning herself once."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, what are you doing here in Japan?"

"I have to pick up something cute." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Anyway, can you play one song?" Dr. Shamal said pointing at unused piano in the corner of this conference room.

"I'll gladly will do so."

He approached the unused piano and tested its chords. It is still in tune. He picked up the first song that came up on his mind. It has a soothing calming tone.

The sound of the notes were carried all over the hospital. The tunes calm down whoever can hear it. She woke up with this tune and it seems like a miracle, she did not scream. There's something assuring in that music that for the first time for long now, she feels calm. She followed the sound until it leads her to ' s conference room.

She took a peak. The same boy with purple eyes is the one making the sounds. She's afraid to approach them but the music is so calming , so mesmerizing. She took a little step forward, then another one, and another until she reached the boy. She stood beside him, eyes closed and listening.

There's no shadow and orange eyes full of hatred. There's only darkness but it isn't that scary anymore.

"Do you like it?" the purple eyed boy asked.

She take a step backwards. She's shaking from head to toes.

"Come on Haru, he's a nice kid. Don't be scared." Dr. Shamal encouraged her.

The strange boy is smiling. She likes how he makes music. It drove the shadows away.

And for the first time, she spoke again.

"Can you play that sound again?Haru feels calm hearing it."

"Oh sure, Primavera!" the youth gladly said.

"Primavera?" she asked confused.

"It means spring in our language."

Spring, that's the meaning behind her name. Spring symbolizes life but there's no life in her. Sadly she realized how ironic to be named such warm name when she is colder than winter and there's no life in her.

She closed her eyes and drowned herself in the soothing melody he creates.

* * *

A long black limousine stopped at the Sawada's residence. Two men in black suit came out. One of them opened the door. A handsome silver haired guy with purple eyes came out. He is as tall as Yamamoto and dressed up like Gokudera. There's a huge smile on his face that for some unknown reason frightened Tsuna.

"Big brother!" Belvender run towards him and hugged him.

"My beautiful little brother! Don't run away from home again! You did not know how scared I was." The older boy said more like he is the younger brother.

"I'm alright, Vongola Decimo saved me! Come here I'll introduec you." Belvender pulled his brother hand and brought him where Tsuna stood shocked. "Brother before you stand the feared boss of the Vongola. Here is Tsunayoshi Sawada the 10th boss of the Vongola. Tsuna here is my brother, the 10th boss of the Sabbia Famiglia, Ilusha Cappioli or better known as Silver Claws."

"Hi there Vongola Decimo, I've heard about you all around the mafia world. It's nice meeting you in person. But you are far from what I imagine you to be." Ilusha said with a huge grin.

"Nice meeting you too Ilusha." He said a little uncomfortable.

"I will always be grateful for what you did to my brother. Anytime you need help don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. It's nice having a friend from other mafia famiglia."

"This day marked our friendship and no battles can tear it apart." He declared dramatically making Tsuna shook uncomfortably.

By his intinct he knew Ilusha will be a dependable ally. He is thankful he got him as an ally and not as an enemy. The Vongola will be doomed if they have him as an enemy.

"Belvender, we have to go. I got something to give you." Ilusha said excited again.

"I hope it is not a room full of kitties again. I actually got tired of the things you give me." Belvender said without any enthusiasm.

"Oh little brother, don't be grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." He said and then turned to Tsuna. "Till next time, Vongola."

And they watched them as they rode their black limousine.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR AND ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**_

* * *

_**THERE LIES AN UGLY TRUTH**_

_**UNDERNEATH THAT BEAUTIFUL**_

_**MOON LIT SKY**_

* * *

Another year had passed. It is already winter, everyone can feel its coldness, like the empty side of the bed vacated by a lover.

Haru looks outside the window of her room. Everything looks beautiful, all white and glistening under the moonlit sky. Such beauty and perfection hurts her eyes for she knows beneath it hides a lie. It is white and pure but it is cold and she hates cold. She always feels cold inside, no matter what season of the year it is. The coldness inside her devours her everyday and the fears grow bigger. She hates winter and how it depressed her more than ever and she hates it specially tonight that she is alone in this big mansion. Sure, there are servants and guards but their presence never been a comfort to her in truth they scare the hell out of her. The two companions she has been used to being around left the house. They are in a mission and she's too scared to asked what mission it is. She's always scared about everything.

"_When will Haru stop being scared_?" she asked herself while she tightened her hug around her legs. Her brown eyes watched the falling snow outside her window and the shadows with their hungry red eyes started to crawl out again. She's seeing them everyday of her life but she never get used to them. They still scared her out, driving her nuts.

In times like this she needs him. She needs him and the soothing melody of his music. But he isn't here, he's out there in a mission that she does not know except that is dangerous.

"_Ha – Ha – Haru must not scream. Ha-ru must not gi- give in_." She told herself and bit her lower lip so no screams will escape her frightened lips. She closed her eyes and there it is again.

A pair of cold orange hatred filled eyes looking at her.

In that beautiful winter night while everything is bathe in snow and shining under the moonlit sky, a scream of the frightened girl dominates the air.

Haru's scream broke the silence of the night.

* * *

"Darn it! How many times will he esacpe?" Tsuna said frustrated as he punched the ground.

They've been chasing the same man for more than two years now but they never captured him. He is always close on killing him, but Amado will always found a way to escape. He wonders when will he ever bring him down? He wanted to bring him down so badly that he agreed to bring the whole Vongola Famiglia to Italy to hunt them down but their effort is so futile. They are also close yet not able to reach it.

"10th, I received a call from Dino that the Vongola Headquarters' has been attacked." Hayato's voice is in panic. This too alerted Tsuna.

Their HQ's been attacked. Kyoko and the others are there. They need to hurry up to their rescue.

"Let's go!"

He commanded and they waste no time. They all hurried to get there but they are late already.

Half of the Vongola's base is on ruin. Clearly there's a huge fight that happened in the area. It seems that both side put on their best effort just as not to lose.

"Sorry we came late Tsuna." Dino apologized but Tsuna's not paying attention anymore.

"Kyoko?! Lambo?! I-pin?! Bianchi?! Fuuta?! Gianini?!" Tsuna shouted their names.

He looked around for the signs of them but he can't see anything. He runs like crazy, shouting their names. Have he failed protecting them again? Who would suffer again this time? No, he won't let anyone of them down this time. He needs to see them.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted and Tsuna looked up to see shadows of people walking towrds them.

"Stayed back Judaime!" Hayato, who in a flash is already in front of him, lighting his box.

"God, Hurricane bomb! No need to be this hostile." A silver haired guy with purple eyes stepped out into the light. On his right arm is long silver claw stained with blood.

Ilusha smiled in a friendly way but for a split second Tsuna had seen the lust for blood on his purple eyes. Beside him walked Belvender, he grew taller since the last time he saw him. He wears a friendly smile. He's carrying Lambo and I-pin on both of his arms. They are followed but Kyoko supporting Bianchi and Fuuta supporting Gianini.

"Sorry for the mess Tsuna san." Belvender said in his usual excited tone.

But Tsuna's attention is all in Kyoko. She is once again being dragged in this crazy mafia world. He knows he won't ever be good for her. He should have not been in a relationship with her in the first place. But what could he do? He can't seem to let go of her.

"Kyoko chan." He said and hugged her as she cried on his chest once again.

"I'm so scared Tsu kun! I thought they will kidnap me again and use me as a hostage to get you." She sobbed on her chest.

"Sshh... They won't ever get near you again. I'm here now."

"I don't want to ruin the romantic atmosphere the two of you are creating, but it is cold out here, we might freeze and beside most of you needs an urgent medical attention." Reborn broke the silence between the two reconciled lovers.

Tsuna let go embarrassed and looked around. All of his guardians are injured. But where will they stay tonight? Their HQ has been devastated. Maybe Dino will be kind enough to offer them shelter.

"You can stay at our place while your men building up this place." Illusha offered. "Our base is more of a house than an HQ so I guess these girls and children will feel comfortable there."

"We also have superb medical equipment that will help you recover faster." Belvender said with his usual grin.

"I think that's better. We need a place to stay in while we are planning new attack to Fuoco Famiglia." Reborn said.

True to Ilusha's words, their headquarters seems more like of a mansion than a base. It is a Gothic mansion built in the top of the mountain. Thick high walls barricade the grounds. The house seems to be in flame because of the light inside.

"This is your headquarters?" Tsuna asked.

"This is our house. Every family needs a house." Belvender said with a warm smile.

"Wow this looks like the castle mentioned in every fairytales." Kyoko said amazed.

"Hahaha." Illusha's laughed broke the stillness of the night. Kyoko suddenly feel ashamed and blushed. "Castle eh? Hahaha."

"Brother it is not right for a gentleman to laugh like that to a lady." Belevender reminded him. "Senorita Kyoko, I apologize for my brother's rudeness sometimes he forgets his manners."

"It's okay." She said blushing ahìgain.

"I guess you haven't brought her to the Vongola mansion yet?" Illusha said to Tsuna.

Tsuna just nodded. He had visited the mansion once but did not bring Kyoko with him.

"Let's get inside."

Inside their wounds are tended and they are served foods to replenish their energy. Then they are brought in their own separate room before Tsuna called themn for a meeting. Illusha made them used their family room.

It is a huge room, with tall bookshelves in the left side of the room and a grand piano on the other side. They sat on the couch facing each other.

"We will hunt down Amado and bring end to this." Tsuna said as his guradians look at him.

"Why don't you ask for the assistance of CEDEF? Amado is a marked man in the mafia world." Illusha suggested.

"There is a reason why I want to be the one to captured him." He answered.

"What is that?"

"I appreciate the help you showed us tonight but my reason is too personal. I just want to be the one to bring Amado down."

"You don't have to mentioned it. I promised you before that I will be loyal to Vongola."

"Thank yoou very much."

"I'm on this wether you tell the reason or not."

"Thank you. But how can we ever find him?"

"You got your men, I got my men, Dino got his men. In our combine efforts we will find him."

"Great thinking." Reborn said.

"Thank you Reborn chan!" Illusha said and made an attempt to hug Reborn but the infant transformed Leon into a gun. This made Illusha stay on his place just looking please that the Hitman praise him.

"While aiting for the search result each one of you must train." Reborn said.

"Tch, only these herbivores need training." Kyoya said.

"We will train to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as energetic as ever. It is as if he wasn't covered in bandage.

"This will be fun." Yamamoto said with his careless grin.

"You can count on me boss." Hayato said eyes sparkling as he talked to his boss.

Tsuna is glad the flames of enthusiasm does not die in his family. It is what makes the Vongola strong. They are like coals, if you apply enough pressure to them they will be polished in the hardest mineral on earth, diamonds.

"We will also support you Tsu kun." Kyoko said with a smile and Tsuna smile back lovingly at her.

They are voicing out their enthusiasm, when the door suddenly opened, revealing a scared Belvender. He runs towards his brother ans whispered something into his ears. They saw worries in Illusha's purple eyes but he remained calm when he stood up.

"An emergency occured." Seeing their worried face, he explained himself. "Don't worry, this does not concern you or the Fuoco famiglia. It is just some small incident that happened in my family. Feel free to use the house. I'll get back later. Come on Belvender."

They exit the room leaving the Vongola alone. He run around their mansion and looked at every hallways and rooms. There's no way that Haru is missing again. He needs to find her, maybe she's lost again in one of the rooms in their house.

As he run looking for her, he imagines how scared she already is by now. Haru is always scared and she will tremble from head to foot, screaming in her dreams. She is such a frail girl and he wants very much to protect her. Everytime Haru's fears will get the best of her, he will play her a music and this will bring even a little peace inside her. She will be able to sleep as soundly as possible without the help of drugs whenever she hears his music. That's the reason why Dr. Shamal entrusted her to him. He needs to find her, the Primavera of his life. The spring that melt the winter in his heart.

* * *

The Vongola continued on discussing their plan on how to captured Amado, when the door of the room suddenly opened. At first they thought it is Illusha and Belvender returning back it is a petite girl wearing a white night gown and barefooted with her long brown hair falling down on her shoulders. They know that girl. But it seems like she does not know them.

She looks the same but different.

She's more beautiful but there's something wrong.

She looks pale, as if she has not been under the sun for a very long time. There are dark circles under her eyes., it seems like she spends the night crying. Her cheeks are hollow. And her eyes.

Her once beautiful eyes, full of life, seems dead now and as she looks at them fears filled them.

She is beautiful but pitiful.

"Haru!" Tsuna's the first one to get over with shocked.

After a long wait, she's finally in front him. How many times at night that he prayed for this moment to come. For him to see her again and asked for forgiveness. Now she stands in front him, all thoughts vanish. He got lost for words. He just hugged her tightly.

"Let go of Haru." She whispered, voice shaking with fears.

"Why?" he asked but let go of her.

As his orange eyes met her brown eyes, he saw the fear on them. She's trembling from head to foot, eyes wide with fears.

"Don't go near Haru." She said scared taking a step backwards.

"Forgive me Haru, I never meant to." He said taking a step towards her.

"Stay there." She said taking another step backwards.

"I never meant to hurt you."

He took another step towards her.

"Please get away from Haru."

She took another step backwards.

"You are not least of my priority."

Another step closer.

"Please stay away."

Another step backwards and she feels the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry for what I've done."

He took another steps and he is nearer to her just an arm length and she can't move backwards anymore. He got her cornered.

"Please stay away! Haru is scared!"

And he saw how she broke down. She closed her eyes and covered her ears as she slide down on the wall to the floor. Tears falling down her eyes and screaming.

Her screams is full of fears and pains. It is like she is being tortured by someone they can't see. Before their eyes the once cheerful girl shattered into pieces like a porcelain doll being dropped from the high place down to the floor.

What have Illusha done to her?

Tsuna's shaking from anger.

He's back on his oath flame again.

"Primavera, are you alright?" Illusha who have heard Haru's screaming immediately run to her aid.

He is too concern about her that he does not see Tsuna, who suddenly grabbed him.

"Get away from her!" he said and throw him across the room toward the bookshelves. Then he run towards him. "What have you done to her sick bastard?" Tsuna asked grabbing the front of his shirt and pinning him against the wall. "Answer me!"

Illusha does not hear his question nor he appeared concerned on the situation where he is in. All he can here is Haru's scream and all he can see is her small frail frame, shaking with fears and there's nothing he wants to do but to wrap her in his arms and play a song to calm her down. He grabbed Tsuna's hand so he will be realeased from his grip. Murderous light is in his purple eyes.

"Get out of my way." Illusha said as his grip on his wrist tightened and he threw him smashing the grand piano. Then as fast as the light he is already at Haru's side and lift her. Bringing her closer in his heart and humming a lullaby.

Tsuna is about to get up when he noticed how Haru slowly calm down.

"Tsuna, Illusha has nothing to do to what happened to Haru." Reborn said as Illusha carrying Haru left the room with Belvender at their heels. "Calm down and I'll explain these things to you."

He exhaled and inhaled calming himself.

He needed an answer why she becomes what she is.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN KHR.**

**THERE'S JOY, THERE'S PAIN**

**THERE'S A LOT MORE**

**THE WORLD ISN'T JUST BLACK AND WHITE.**

* * *

Seven people sat in the once orderly family room.

Seven sets of eyes gaze questioningly at the toddler in black suit. Silence owns the room, only the sound of their breathing can be heard.

The hitman looked around the room, surveying his spectators. In the window sill the black haired leader of the disciplinary committee sat, in his eyes there is nothing but boredom. The mist guardian sat in the couch, a look of sadness mixed with curiosity is reflected upon her good eye. The rain guardian sat opposite the mist,his usual carefree grin was wiped out from his face, anger burning in his once calm eyes. Behind the rain, the storm is holding back his vexation, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. The sun guardian sat beside his sister, for the first time, he does not look excited.

Kyoko Sasagawa sat on Tsuna's right side. There are fresh marks of tears on her angelic face, she pitied what became of her best friend. For once in her life, she became brave and sit there with them, anticipating a frightening answer. She would not turn back this time, she will hear everything and be one with the family.

Reborn's eyes lingered on his student. He sat opposite him in a tense manner. His hands balled into fists, shaking with anger. Then her hands hold his trembling one, he calm down a bit but not totally. No one can pacify him not even her. All that he can think about is the image of the frightened Haru. How she trembled and tortured by something they can't see.

Reborn's thinking of a better way to his student about what had happened. He knew that if he won't be careful, the truth will shatter his student into pieces and he feared he won't be whole again. If Tsuna breaks down to pieces now, not even Kyoko will be able to put every pieces back and made him whole again. They can't lose him, not now that there's a strong evil family on the loose. After long silence Reborn speaks.

It isn't Illusha's fault. It is Haru's own decission." Reborn said.

He wanted them to know that it is Haru's choice and no one should be blame.

"What do you mean Reborn chan?"Kyoko has found her voice an asked.

"A little more than two years ago, when the Fuoco Family abducted you and Haru, they put you to sleep, you remember that don't you?"

Kyoko nodded. They tell her what had happened to them. How close she already is from dying and then some miracle happened, she woke up from a deep endless sleep.

"The curse is known as the Snow White's disease. Like in the fairy Snow White, the victim will be put into a timeless sleep. Yet unlike in the story the cure isn't as sweet as the kiss from true prince."

"Hold on the pervert doctor said there isn't a cure to it." Gokudera cut him off.

"Shamal lied. There is a cure and it is the most bitter of all the medicines."

"Why did he lie? And what's the cure?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because as what I have said the medicine is the most bitter of its kind. One must sacrificed his own happy memories and the hope inside him. He will live in constant fear and hopelessness."

The words slowly sink into them. Haru's shaking , her frightened eyes and her screams, they made sense now. It is not Illusha's fault.

Kyoko put her hands to her mouth to hide her trembling lips, shocked about what she realized, new tears flowed from her eyes. Tsuna beside her is shaking out of anger and frustration.

"That isn't true." He said in a low dangerous voice. "Dr. Shamal said a miracle happened."

"There's no miracle Tsuna."

"Dr. Shamal said Kyoko woke up because of miracle."

For the first time ever since they met, Tsuna grabbebe his turtor by the collar of his suit. His eyes are like those of hungry lion, eyeing his prey. But Reborn met his gaze,with solemnity on his eyes.

"You have to open your eyes. There's no miracle. Kyoko chan was saved from the Snow White's curse by Haru's selfless sacrifice."

Kyoko unable to heard anymore, ran outside the room. No one made attempt to follow her. How come the price of her happiness is her bestrfriend's pain? Haru should not be suffering any of it , if it isn't for her sake. Her legs give up, she feels so tired as if she had ran a mile. On the hallway she sat down on the floor and cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, another fight broke lose on the Sabbia's family room. This time it is the tutor against his student. Reborn had gained the upper hand.

"Listen, no matter how you hide from the truth, there's no way you can escape. Even if you rejected it for a thousand times, you knew what's the truth. Haru selflessly sacrifice her happiness for your own, even after you said those cruelwords to her. You just have to embrace the truth."

Tsuna lie, face down on the floor, all he can see is the red carpet. After all this years, he had been happy with Kyoko and the others, Haru suffers in living in her constant fear that he inflicted on guilt and sadness sprawled out to his whole being, like a fire gone wild. He needs to run away. Run away from the ugly truth that presented itself to him.

"If you want to run then go. Just come back when you're ready to swallow the bitter truth." Reborn said.

With this he run towards the window and jumped out. He started running and non of his guardian followed him. They all knew Tsuna needs this. He runs into the snow cold night with no particular destination in his mind. He just followed his desire to get away from the family he swore to protect.

Still shocked about what happened, the Vongola stayed inside the room. It is only ht cloud guardian who moved and left. As far as he is concerned what happened is not his business. He will let the herbivore to deal with it Kyoya left, Belveneder entered.

Belvender looked around thier once elegant roo. He shook his head as his survey the chaotic state it is now.

"Rinaldo would not be happy to see this." Belevender said with amazed smile.

"Who's Rinaldo?" Yamamoto aked.

"Our butler. Looked at this mess."

"I apologize." Reborn said.

"Nah you should not be. Infact I should be thankful, you hold back your strenght preventing the total ruin of this house and beside my brother is too blame too."

"Anyway why are here?"

"I felt like there's something you want to ask me."

"How come Haru's here with you?"

"When my brother picked me up after the mission you gave me, he dropped by Dr. Shamal office and found Haru in a suicide saved her and for some unknown reason she finds peace on my brother's melody."

"That's why the perverted doctor give the stupid woman to you, like she is just strayed puppy?" Gokudera asked anger rising on his voice.

"I believe what Dr. Shamal did is for Haru's own sake." Belevender said with a stubborn smile on his face. "She's been alone for too long, she needed to be with others who can provide her the comfort she's seeking."

"You brat! Are you telling that we abandoned Haru?"

"Stop that Hayato. He's just a kid, we both knew none of us abandoned Haru and no one will." Yamamoto said.

"Shamal did not tell you because it is Haru's wish. She does not want any of you to worry about her." Reborn said.

"Typical Haru." Yamamoto said again. "She's so selfless."

"Stupid more likely." Hayato cursed.

"Don't worry tomorrow she might be at peace. You'll be able to see her. But for the mean time I need to go and sleep." Belvender said and yawned. "Good night everyone."

One by one the members of the Vongola proceeded to their room. There are a lots of things that happened and they needed rest.

Tsuna's expecting to see Haru but in this condition. When he dreamed of her it is always the crazy girl with huge brown eyes that he sees not the girl he met a while ago. He's sitting on the branch of the tree outside Haru's room. The whole room looks like it is on fire due to the blazing light. She is on her bed, facing Illusha nd holding his hand. Illusha's looking dow to her protectively. There's gentleness on his purple eyes. He looks dangerous and vulnerable at the same time.

Illusha stood up and opened the window. Then he turned his back and leaned against the wall.

"It's cold out there." Illusha called out to him.

At this Tsuna leaped from the branch into Haru's room. Illusha closed the window once he is already inside. Tsuna approached Haru's brown hair is scattered around her face. With a trembling hand he brushed off some of the strands out of her face. At this point she looks like the old Haru but with more feminine features.

"She's more beautiful asleep, isn't she?" Illusha who's already in his back suddenly said.

"How come she is with you?"

"I saw her at Dr. Shamal's clinic."

"And you just took her?" Anger is rising in him again.

"She got no one. Her parents memories got wiped out and according to Dr. Shamal she does not wish for her friends to know about her sacrifice."

"You don't even bother to search about her or about her friends?"

"Do you even bother to search for her?"

"Reborn said I should not because it is Haru's decision."

"That's exactly the answer to your question. She does not want her friends to know so who I am to violate her wish? And besides I'm only concerned with the present and not with the past."

Tsuna just nodded a little for acknowledgment. His eyes still focus to the sleeping Haru. He could spend the next few days just standing there, gazing at her, memorizing each lines of her face.

"But believe me I have no idea she belonged to the Vongola."

At Illusha's statement, Tsuna forcefully ripped his gaze off Haru and turned to face him.

"Belonged?" he said noting the tense he used.

Illusha did not answer. He stared at Tsuna and he had seen that dangerous light in his purple eyes again.

"Remember I told you, I'll always be loyal to the Vongola? But if it includes Primavera, I'll fight you fair and square." He said in a low serious tone. Then he went passed Tsuna giving him a slight tap on his shoulder.

"The Vongola is not an easy foe." He reminded Illusha who's about to turned the door knob but stop and turned around to face him with a huge friendly smile on his face.

"That's why I don't want you as an enemy."

The purple eyes meet the orange one. They stared at each other, measuring how far they will go for Haru's sake.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR AND ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE SOME OF THE SPELLING AND THE GRAMMAR.**_

_**AFTER WRITING I NO LONGER REVIEWED AND RE READ THIS BECAUSE I WILL END UP CHANGING EVERYTHING AGAIN.**_

_**THANK YOU.**_

* * *

**_In the quiet stillness of the night_**

**_Underneath the thin blankets_**

**_Bury her into a deep sleep_**

**_Where nothing can harm her..._**

* * *

The snow storm continued throughout the whole night, that when the day came everything is covered in white blanket of thick snow. It is so cold that one will do nothing but to sit in front of the fireplace, enjoying its warmth. Or in some case just lie down beneath the cozy comfort of thick blankets and sleep unti the whole day pass.

That's what Tsuna wants. He wants his bed to swallow him and his blankets to cover his whole being, the shame and the guilt all over him. He knows there are a lots of things he needs to do, but he does not have the energy for it. He feels so weak and useless. How come he had not seen the truth in Haru's disappearance? If he can't see the truth behind the lies, he does not deserve to be the Decimo.

"Baka Tsuna! You're still asleep!" Reborn suddenly entered his room and jumped on his back. "Locking yourself inside and burrying yourself under these blankets will do you no good."

"Stop telling me what to do." He said in a lazy weak voice.

"I thought you're done running when you came back here, but I was wrong. Apparently you're still on the run."

"I'm not running, I'm too tired of that. I just want to lie down here."

"Why you are still here, Amado and his famiglia are becoming stronger. Do you want that? Will you not seek revenge to what happened to Haru? To Kyoko? To your injured family?"

The thought of revenger lost all its appeal to him. Even if he tracked down Amado and killed him, it won't bring Haru back to the way she is."

"By bringing him down, you can be assured that no more will suffer the same pain that Haru's going through. By defeating him, the thing that happened to Haru and Kyoko will be avoided."

"I'm too tired of trying to protect everyone and miserably fails in the end"

"I see, after all these years, you are still the no good Tsuna. Maybe you are right, you can't be the tenth boss of the Vongola. I want you to stand up there and packed up your things. Go back to Japan and don't show your face to us anymore."

As his tutor left he thought about what he had said. Maybe he is right, the Vongola does not need someone coward like him. He will go back to Japan and will never show himself to them anymore. He is a failure as a boss.

* * *

Kyoko stood in front of Haru's door. She's thinking hard if she will knock and bother her. She was not able to sleep that whole night, thinking of her bestfriend's sacrifice. She felt like she robbed off Haru's bright future. If it isn't for her , she might still be the same Haru, the bubbly energetic member of the family.

Fear crept into her whole being as she grabbed the door knob. Afraid of seeing Haru again, she withdrew her hand, turned back and take a few steps away.

"You are the Vongola girl." Illusha said when their path crossed along the hallway. "Do you visit her already?"

"I don't think she will love to have visitors."

"Nah come on." He said and she follows him.

The room is plain white, with only th ewhite bed on the middle and a chair beside it. It also smells pleasant, like a dozen scent of different flowers were infused together. Haru is asleep and her breathing is shallow,there's a pained look on her face.

"Ha-Haru," she said but she can't properly see her because of the tears that blurred her vision. "I'm so sorry, I never knew."

She dropped down to her knees and buried her face at her bed sheet, crying like she never cried before. Illusha made no attempt to comfort her. He just watched her as she pitifully cry. Does she expect her tears will wash away Haru's fears?

A monster rose inside him. He is suddenly conquered by the desire to hurt the crying girl, to make her feel even a bit of Haru's day to day pain. To make Tsuna suffer the same feeling he has everytime he will look at Haru.

It is easy to hurt her. She's just some small girl with thin neck. She's very vulnerable and defenseless. He just needs to extend his arms anf he will be able to grabbed her thin neck. He could almost feel it, the warm smooth flesh against his long fingers. He's anticipating the sound of her bones snapping into to as he twist her delicate neck. That will be great. Just few inches away from him, his prey waits.

No. He won't do that. She might be the reason why Haru is in this state, but that just proved how important she is to her. She will not like it if he harm someone innocent, especially if she is one of the most important persons in her life, even though she does not remember her. Beside, the pain in Tsuna's eyes when he realized what Haru had done is enough already. He won't ruin anything that his Primavera bought with her own from that, if those things haven't happened, he won't be able to meet Haru.

Haru twitched from her sleep. She started wriggling and shouting. Kyoko looked at her, trying to reach out.

"Haru chan don't be afraid. We are already here." She said, but it sounded like she's telling it to her self than to Haru.

"Primavera, this is Kyoko." Illusha said calmly but does not restrain Haru's screaming.

"Get her out!" she screamed at both of them.

"Haru chan I am your bestfriend."

At that word Haru stopped.

"Please leave Haru alone." She pleaded in a more calm tone.

Illusha opened the door for Kyoko. They left Haru alone inside her room.

"I think this is the part where I a supposed to comfort you." He said once they are outside and gave her a silk handkerchief which she accept.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes. She lost her peace, hope and happiness."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"Anyone who will see her, will probably do the same thing I've done."

"I have to go now, Bianchi and the others might want to hear the news. See you around."

He watched Kyoko as she run on the hallway. Then he remembers the two children. They are small and defenseless as much ad her. Thinking of hurting them disgusted him. Theya re weak and innocent, and Illusha does not harm the weak and the innocent.

"Such a waste to kill them, do you think so, Belvender?"

"Haru chan won't like that."

"I know. They are still her family."

"You're giving her up?"

"No. What's mine is mine."

"When will you grow up?"

"Never."

As soon as her visitors left, Haru calmed down, thinking about what the girl said, the word bestfriend, but Haru does not know what it is. She does not remember her, when she tried to think of her,dark shadows crawled on her mind.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato sat on the bench in the snow covered garden. He is smoking a cigarette not minding the biting cold that chills into his bone. His mind is preoccupied by Haru's image. She far from the girl he had met before. She's no longer the girl he always argue with. He's far from the girl who call him stupid, because she has the right to.

A little more than two years had passed and there's already a drastic change on her. There's only one thing that haven't change and it is something that the hurricane bomb will not admit to no one. Everything banished into her life but what he feels will still the same.

"What are you doing here? It's freezing cold out here." Yamamoto asked.

"Asked yourself, you baseball idiot."

"You're always grumpy." He said and sat down beside him. The storm guardian ignore the rain. "You grew up here, don't you?"

"Yes." He said shortly. Thinking of that, his home isn't far from that place.

"It is always this cold during the winter here?"

"The temperature can dropped down below this."

"But is is already -8°."

He ignored him again. Yamamoto can really be naive sometimes. They sat there in silence. Gokudera lighting up another cigarette and Yamamoto making a snowball on his gloved hands.

"It's frustrating, isn't it? Standing there, looking at her and feeling helpless for not being able to do anything to protect her." Yamamoto suddenly asked.

"Tch, I don't know what you are talking about." Gokudera said looking at his burning cigarette.

"Hahaha..How long will you pretend?"

"I honestly don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"I know that feeling so you don't have to deny it. I precisely feel the same way."

"Since when?"

"I do not know. Maybe during those times she hanged out with us and helping me cope up with my lessons. You?"

"That stupid girl, she became part of our system, that we don't know exactly when she became something more." Hayato said after exhaling the smoke. "10th has the Sasagawa girl now and she seemed to forgot about him. What is your plan now?"

"Plan? Hmmmm.. Considering I confirmed that you feel the same way and Tsuna got Kyoko," there's a pause, he stared down at the snowball on his hands, as though looking for an answer. "I don't have any plan." He finished with a smile.

"You are really an idiot."

"Maybe I am, but I don't want to add to her fears and confusions. I doubt if Haru can still remember us. I think it is better the way before, just being a friend and providing protection."

All the while he speaks there's a smile on his face, a genuine smile. Sometimes he hated himself for always putting others first. H elet go of her the first time because he knows Gokudera like her and she is in love with Tsuna. Now for the second time he is letting go because he knows it is the best way. Maybe someday he'll be able to let her feelings showered upon her like how the rain drenched everything underneath the sky. He looked sideways and saw Gokudera, lost in his deep thoughts. He stood up and walked away from him, the snowball still on his hands. Then without a warning, he threw it across Gokudera's face.

"What the?!" Hayato said angrily.

"You're so serious." He said making another snowball and throwing it to him.

"So this is what you want, huh?" he said making his own snowball and throwing it to Yamamoto who easily avoided it.

Unknown to the two boys having a snowball fight, their leader, the 10th boss of the Vongola, their friend, Tsuna Sawada, watched them from one of the mansion's windows. He stood there looking at them. This is the first time he had seen the two to get along well. That's good he will leave the family in harmony. He won't say goodbye to them, he won't be able to face them and look them in the eyes. He is ashamed of himself for always failing them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own KHR.**_

* * *

_**The sun sets and rises**_

_**Counting the days**_

_**When will spring will come.**_

* * *

All his things are packed. He had one last look at them. He will not say goodbye, he does not have the guts to face them. He left a message inside Kyoko's room, he asked her to meet him at the veranda. He knew she will come with him. She always wanted to get out of the chaotic mafia world where he dragged her. He stood there waiting for her not minding the cold wind, when a shadow of a girl caught his gaze. He thought it is Kyoko, but no. It is Haru.

Her eyes went huge when she saw him. She's frighthened of him, she's about to run when she noticed the troubled look on his eyes.

"Haru, are you alright? I'm sorry if I scared you again." Tsuna said, as Haru sat on the floor. Her face burried on her knees. "Don't worry you would not see me ever again."

"You are sad." She said in a low voice not looking at him or paying attention to what he said.

"I—how did you know?"

"Haru can feel it. Sadness is the strongest feeling that Haru can feel, that Haru can even feel the sadness of others." Then she saw the suitcase beside him. "You are leaving?"

"Yes."

"Do they know?" she said rocking forward and backwards.

"I won't say goodbye to them. I'm not fit to face them."

"They are your family. It is not right to just leave them. Illusha said family members do not leave each other."

"I'm no longer fitted to lead them. I'm such a failure."

"Haru doesn't think you are."

"How come?"

"All of them are still here. If you are no longer fitted to be their boss, they probabbly have left you already."

He looked down on her. How come that even in this state where she is conquering her own sadness and fears, she is still bale to give him her warm words. Does she know she is the reason for the fears she feels?

"Haru, the sadness, the fears and the hopelessness you feel were brought by me. You are suffering because of me. I don't deserve your warm words."

"Haru does not have any idea what you are saying. I know nothing but sadness, fears and hopelessness. If they were brought by you, be assured I forgive you." She said and she stood up with her heads bowed down and ran away from him as tears fell on her eyes.

If what he says is true, she should be mad but there's no feeling of anger, only sadness and this time is much more painful.

A moment after she left him, Kyoko came. There's curiosity on her eyes. She stared at his suitcase without a clue.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked looking straight at him.

"Remember when you asked me to quit mafia?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, I have to say sorry, it is not yet this time." He said with a smile.

"I want you to quit but not now. We still have to help Haru chan."

"I also have to say sorry for the future mishaps that will inevitably happen in the future to come. But let assured I love you and I will protect you."

Kyoko walked towards him and held his hand and looked up to him with that smile that often took his breath away.

"I believed in you." She said and pulled him. "Come on, everyone's been worried."

She guided him to the room where they are all waiting. Once he entered the room, their faces lit up with a smile. They did not despise him, nor blame him with what had happened. They are truly his family. Outside the room Tsuna got a glimpsed of Haru. She's checking on them. When she saw him looking she run away. He will not give her up to Illusha. He will reclaim her, If he needs to fight Illusha, then he will.

Reborn approached Tsyuna. He seemed relieve that his student came back to his senses.

"I'm sorry for acting so much like a child." Tsuna said to his tutor.

"Forgot about that. It's good you are back. Who broughtyou back?"

"Haru. Even she's suffering alone and I was the cause of it, she still manage to say kind words to me. She said she forgives me, what ever misfortune I brought her."

"That is Haru. She's always been selfless. She sacrificed herself because she does not want any of her treasured persons to suffer pain of loneliness."

"I wished she did not. We suffered the pain of losing her."

"You did not lose her. She's still there, underneath those dark shadows the spring lingers on."

"I will bring her back to the family."

Reborn knew, he's not asking for permission. It is a statement, a declaration and he too knows what the out come will be. He just nodded.

"You need training."

The next morning they begun their training. Even though there's tension between Tsuna and Illusha, the Sabbia family continued their support. Tsuna had just noticed that they haven't seen Haru. For a moment he thought Illusha is hiding her from them.

"Where's Haru?" Tsuna asked him one day.

"Primavera? She's inside her room and be assured I'm not locking her." Illusha said carelessly.

"Why I haven't seen her these past few days?"

"Decimo, you know her room you can always go there if you wanted to. I'm not stopping you as long as you will not hurt her, I'm fine with it."

"Will the two of you stop talking and start training?" Belvender shouted back at them.

"Oh my sweet beautiful little brother don't be grumpy." He said and then face Tsuna. His purple eyes have different light in them as his hand turned into a long silver claw. "You heard him, Decimo."

Tsuna activated his oathflame. The sky flame versus the mist flame. Fighting as if it is a real battle already.

Tsuna had noticed the blood lust in Illusha's eyes. He is a good fighther, much more better than him. He avoided his attacks with ease and he gave him painful damaging blows. When they stopped Tsuna's been in a worse form while Illusha looked like he did not even sweat.

"That's a good fight." Illusha said with a gentle smile on his face. His hand back to normal,

"Your hand, is that only an illusion or it is true that it changed." He asked.

"Which ever you like to believe it will be fine." He said with a laugh and then waved before he left.

"His silver claws are real." Belvender said."How it is possible? Don't ask it is a secret."

"Geez! Your brother is really strong."

"He got his weak point and I'm not telling that." He said again. "Bye Decimo, I still need to go to Primavera."

"Wait, you are going to Haru?"

"Aha, yes. Want to come?"

"Sure."

They went in her room.

They saw them at the cornerwith both of her arms covering her head.

Her lips are trembling.

Belvender is the first one to reach her.

"Haru chan!" he said and embraced Haru. "Don't be scared. I am here and Illusha, also Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola. There's nothing to be scared off."

"But Haru is scared." She said crying at the little boy's shoulder. "Haru is weak, she can't fight the monsters."

"Haru you don't have to fight them. I will fight them for you."

Tsuna said as he walked near her. He lend out his hand for her to grasp.

She looked up at him. She saw those pairs of orange eyes in her dreams many times before. They are always filled with hatred, but these eyes in reality, they look warm and they are not looking down at her. And his smile, it is as genuine as Illusha's smile. For some unknown reason, Haru accepted his hand.

Her hand feels cold on his. It trembles at first but then relaxes. He helped her stand and he will continue in helping her. In bringing her back to the way she is.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: IDON'T OWN KHR.**

**I finally remember my password.**

* * *

_**The monsters within is the most fearful of all**_

_**Sometimes you just want to give in**_

_**And be taken into its lair of darkness**_

* * *

Days passed and the training continues as the snow became thicker and the weather colder.

The Vongola guardians become stronger and Haru's startinng to get used with those people that surround her. Sure she would still shake when she speaks with them but she's able to make few short conversations with them, except with Tsuna. She is still scared of him.

She can't look straight into his orange eyes. She will tremble when he's in the same room as her. She sometimes refused to see him. Yet Tsuna's patience. He knows she will be used to his presence as she is used to the presence of Illusha's and the others arround her.

For now he is contented at looking at her from afar and knowing that she is safe.

"Haru's beautiful, isn't she?" Bianchi suddenly asked as she joined him at the verranda.

"Mhhmm, what?" he asked, pretending he did not hear her question.

"Oh dame Tsuna, don't pretend you did not hear me." She said handing him a cup of hot chocolate. "You've been staring at her for hours."

"I'm not staring at her!" he said blushing, much to his annoyance.

"Hahaha, you really are still a kid." She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "If I were you, I'll drink that before it gets cold. I'm not the one who made that."

Tsuna was relieved in knowing that the hot chocolate isn't one of Bianchi's poison cooking. He need something really hot for the moment. It is freezing cold and he can't get inside near the fireplace because Haru's there and she seemed to be enjoying being with the others. He does not want to ruin the little happiness she's feeling right now.

"This tastes good, who made this?"

"Your girlfriend."

"That's great of her." He said enjoying it more than awhile ago.

"If Haru did not suffer this fate do you think, she'll be something more important to you?"

"You know what? Haru's important to me. I might have failed to show that but she is as important as everyone of you."

"I'm not referring to that , how are you and Kyoko chan?"

"We're fine. We sure did not hang with each other that often now, but we're fine."

"The bright sun that blinds you." She said with a sigh. "How about the training? I've seen the scars on Chrome's body, what kind of training you are going through?"

"The Fuoco famiglia isn't an easy enemy. We need to train hard in order to win. In order to keep all of you safe."

"Good luck with your training. May the good God in heavens above protects you."

"Thank you. You know what, after so long this is the first time we have a conversation again."

"Yes I know and it feels good."

She held up the cup to him and he did the same. They stood there sipping their hot chocolates when Belvender came running towards them.

"Hey everyone! Amado sent us a video." He said and they all gathered inside. Haru hides behind Bianchi.

"Good evening Vongola!" Amado's face filled up the sreen. He is smiling wide. "I wished I did not ruin your evening. I'm too tired with your little play. Let's end this silly little game, in three days time, I will lure you out of your hiding like tiny lab rats and none of your families will be spared."

There's an evil smile on his face. It is sinister and it gives them fear. The screen went blank, leaving them with fears. Haru remembers his face very well and it scares her. Her gripped tightens around Bianchi's arm. If Bianchi gets hurt, she does not show.

"In three days time they will go here. I need to warn brother! Innocent people should evecuate from here. There's no need for them to join in this battle." Belvender said. "Tomorrow we will look for the place where we can hide them."

"We heard him. In three days time he will come here and we will be prepared." Tsuna said.

"Then let's start training now!" Reborn said to his student.

They train very hard after that. Illusha moved the non fighter members of his family. He kept Haru near though. She is still inside the castle with the rest. Illusha knows he needs to hide her too. He will do everything to protect his Primavera, the spring of his life.

Tsuna, trained as hard as Ilusha. This time he promised himself that he will not let his family down. He will protect them as the rightful leader would do. He maybe weak and no good in a lot of stuffs but if his family is in danger, his flame will be ablazed burning anyone near him.

"You haven't improved yet Vongola! We only have one day to go. Give me your best shot!" Illusha said .

"I'm doing my best already!" he shouted at him.

"Is this all what you've got?How can you protect them?" Illusha said and with his power he manipulated Tsuna's vision.

He is surrounded by mist. There's nothing he can see, and when the mist slowly cleared up, he saw the dead bodies of his family lying before him with their eyes wide open but never seeing. He ran scared pasisng their dead bodies and befor his eyes he saw Haru and Kyoko chained in metal hanging in the air.

"Tsu kun please help me." Kyoko's voice pleaded.

"Tsuna san please help Haru chan." Came Haru's weak voice.

Who would he choose to save this time? The sun of his life or the girl he had abandoned years ago?

Would he made the same mistake again? Does he need to make a sacrifice again and what will be the cost of it this time?

The answer will be no. He would not make a choice. He will save them both. He will protect all of his members this time and in order to do that, he needs to be strong. He needs the power that will destroy anyone who will harm his family.

As an answer to his desire, the flame of a monster ignite within him. It warmth spread through out his whole body. A beast of Natsu forming inside him, fulfilling him with strenght he most desired to protect all that is important to him. As the power beneath grows stronger, his grip to sanity fades. He wanted to attack and kill anyone that comes his way. He lost control of his whole being, giving in the bloodlust he is feeling. The beast inside him swallowed him into unconciousness, allowing it to take control of him.

Like a baby inside his mother's womb, Tsuna did not feel a thing. It is peaceful in there, surrounded by shield of stong power, there's nothing that can harm him.

But the peacefulness was shortlived. He feels the pain in every bit of his body. It was as if he was beaten by a strong enemy, like Kyoya Hibari, his aloof most feared guardian.

"Tsuna, are you awake?" he heard the toddler's voice calling his name.

He opened his eyes and saw before him the ruined training room. There are dust and rubbles, around him are his guardians and they look severely injured. For a moment he thought they are already under attacked.

"The Fuocco famiglia, did they attacked already?" he asked them in panic.

None of them answered him. They are looking at him in a curious way. Only Illusha spoke.

He was injured too. When he spoke ther is joy underneath his purple eyes.

"You caused this." He said. "Or rather the beast inside of you cause all of this."

"No. I can't do this damaged and I will never hurt my family." He said denying what he had heard.

"He is right Tsuna." Reborn said. "The beast inside of you awoken. That is the cause of all of this. You became stronger but totally lost control of yourself."

"With your power we can easily destrpyed the Fuocco Famiglia." Illusha said.

"He would not use that again Illusha." Reborn said firmly.

"But why? Haven't you seen his strenght when he is in that beast mode?"

"And haven't you seen the damage he brought? He might kill all of us with that."

"I will never kill any of you!"

"I know you won't but the power that Illusha woke within you would."

"Just a little correction, I did not wake it up. He woke him up himself I just aided him by showing him his heart's most feared vision."

"You shoould have been more careful of showing him things."

"I will put that in my mind but whether I show him things or not, we knew it will happen sooner or later. And beside he had it in him so definitely it will surface."

"What would you do if Haru is near him and Tsuna suddenly loose control?"

"I won't let Haru came near him." Illusha said and smiled.

"And why would you not let her come near me?" Tsuna said with anger in his voice.

"I don't want her hurt."

"I will never hurt her."

"You can't say that with your beastly flame possessing you." Reborn said.

"I won't use that. Whatever that is you are talking. I will never hurt those people who are important to me."

"But you want to protect them." Illusha said.

"I do."

"But you are not strong enough. You needed that flame."

"If it is true that I'm losing control I won't use that."

"You must mastered it to bend in your will." Illusha said. "I guess we need to go to the infirmary and have these injuries tended. Specially you Tsuna."

"I will follow."

He wanted the power to protect them, now that he finds it, he learned that it can destroy them. How can that happen? The same power that can save them will eventually destroy them. Is there any way he can save them? Just by his own sky flame?

He needs answers. How can he ever protect them? All of them at once.

Haru is walking back from the infirmary. She had helped them in giving first aid. On her way back, he found the spiky haired boy, sitting in the snow covered stairs outside the mansion. She is scared of him but he looks so sad being alone and she knows that feeling. She does not want anyone to suffer that same pain.

"It is cold there." She said shyly, standing just behind the door.

"You better go inside." Tsuna said trying his best to give her a warm smile.

She shook her head and instead sat beside him. She isn't looking at him. Her stares are focused on the ground beneath her shoes.

"Something's bothering Tsuna san?" she asked and for the first time since they saw each other again she spoken his name and he feels slightly better.

"I feel scared for the coming battle."

"Why will Tsuna san be scared? I heard from them that Tsuna san is brave. They safe you are clumsy at times but you have a kind a heart. You protect them all."

"Who told you those things?" he asked blushing furiously.

"Kyoko chan and the others. They looked up to you as their leader."

"I'm not that great. They are wrong. I wasn't able to prtect all of you. Look at what had happened to you. Because of my stupidness, my human selfishness, I robbed you off of your good future. I stole away your happiness. I broke your family and I broke your heart."

"Listen Tsuna San." She said firmly. "They said Haru once belong to Vongola family and you are all of my friends. What happened to Haru is no fault of Tsuna san. Tsuna san is a great person like everyone else. Haru knows that."

"If you know I'm great why can't you even look at me?"

She was speechless for a moment. How will she explain why she can't even look at him? She's sure damn scared looking at him but that's not because he is scary it is just the fear inside her grows bigger when he looks at him.

"The darkness inside Haru, it prevents me to look at you."

"The fear inside of you, how do you deal with it?"

"Haru doesn't know. Haru was not able to."

"Maybe I won't be able to deal with my own demon too."

"Nah, Tsuna san is a brave person, Haru knows he will win."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Haru believes in Tsuna san like she believes with Illusha and how the rest believe."

Tsuna just smiled at her. Knowing that she still belives in him makes him feel better. He wanted nothing but to seat there with her and savor the peaceful moment he is currently experiencing.

"Achoo." Haru sneezes.

"I think we better get inside you might get sick. Illusha will kill me if you do."

"Illusha is not that savage." She said defending him.

"I know, I'm just kidding." He said and put his jacket around Haru's shoulders. "Lets go inside."

"What do you think happens when the snow melts?" she suddenly asked.

"It will turn into liquid." He said.

"Wrong. When these snow melt, a new life will spring." She said it with almost a smile on her face.

Haru's the only person who can show this kind of gentleness in times like these. The only one who would not think of herself but of what others feel. They are right Haru is something more than the bubbly girl he knows. She's not like the sun that give off so much light that tends to blind you. She's the spring that gives life after the long winter.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own KHR. It belongs to the rightful author and publisher.**_

* * *

_**White turned red**_

_**Innocence stained**_

_**Open your eyes and see**_

_**The blood red horror**_

_**Of your dream becoming a reality.**_

* * *

At the first light of the dawn, all the Vongolas and Illusha woke up.

They fixed themselves without talking to each other.

Tsuna can feel his family members anxiety and excitement. They've been training for this day to come and now it is here. There's no going back.

He faced all of them calmly. He is the leader and he won't give in to fear.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for. This time will bring down Amado and stopped all the attocities brought by them."

"Let's kicked their sorry ass Judaime." Hayato said flexing his fingers.

"Maah, you sure are excited Gokudera." Takeshi said with excitement on his face.

"Let's beat them to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted energetically.

"Tc, noisy herbivores." Hibari hissed.

"Let's go and meet them at the front yard." Illusha said with his good natured smile.

When they are about to go, Belvender and Bianchi run towards them. They are both out of breathe and looking worried.

"Why are you still here? You are supposed to evacuate using the underground passage way. Is there something that happened?" Reborn asked.

"We are about to leave." Bianchi said.

"Except that Haru chan and Kyoko chan are missing." Belvender said with panic in his voice.

"Have you searched the whole castle?" Illusha asked distraught at the news that Haru is missing during this dangerous time.

"We did. We looked for possible places where they can go, but we can't find them anymore." Belvender said.

"How come they vanished just like that?" Tsuna asked.

"Stupid Tsuna. They did not vanished into thin air they are held as hostages to used agaisnt you." Reborn said.

"That could not be! The castle's been heavily protected. I put all my best men in front of Haru's room." Illusha said.

So he did take extra measure of protecting Haru. But how about Kyoko? Of course he would not, she's nothing to him. Tsuna thought grimly. How many times those two will get involve in this dangerous mafia game?

"One of your men had betrayed you." Reborn said bitterly.

"It can't be there's no traitor in our family." Illusha said denying what Reborn had said.

"There's no other explanation for their disappearnce in this heavily protected castle unless someone betrayed you."

"Nevertheless, I will have Amado's head if he even try to lay a finger on Primavera." Illusha declared with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Chrome, go with Bianchi and Belvender. Assist them in their evacuation." Tsuna said.

"How about the battle?" she asked.

"We can managed. They needed someone strong to protect them." Tsuna said sending Chrome away.

"Boss please bring Haru chan and Kyoko chan alive. I will protect them." Chrome said and left with the worried Belvender and Bianchi.

Belvender remembered something then he runs back to Illusha.

"Brother be gentle on him." Belvender said.

"I can't think of anything right now when he has Primavera." Illusha said and turned his back. "I'm sorry."

Belvender just stood there for awhile. Tears forming in his eyes, then he smiled. "If that's what you think is the best." He said then walked away with Bianchi and Chrome.

They run into the courtyard and there stood in the middle of the snow-covered garden Amado,his black hair is the only dark color against the pure whire of the snow. His eyes are icy cold but there is smile on his face. A smile that sends shivers down their spine.

"What took you so long? Have you lost again in this mansion, like the stupid child you were?" Amado said.

"You play dirty tricks, like you always did." Illusha said.

"This is the world we grew up, of course we will learn this dirty game." He said and then tall metal walls surrounded them, locking them in the courtyard.

"You sure are dirty. I wonder what you promise Rinaldo in exchange of betraying me?" Illusha asked with a deadly smile on his face.

"I see you grown a little bit wiser. How did you know who betrayed you?"

"Who could do all these things," he said indicating the metal walls the surrond them "Except for my butler."

The said butler came together with five of Amado's guradians.

"What was this for?" he asked his butler.

"I never betrayed you, simply because I never been yours." Rinaldo said.

"Father trusted you."

"I served under your father loyally but after his death, leaving an uncapable leader, I know where my loyalty will lie next."

"So you choose him? Well I don't have any need for the likes of you."

"Let's stop this family reunion. I'm not here to listen to your talk, little brother." Amado declared and everyone got shocked.

Little brother? Did they hear him right, he called Illusha as his little brother?

"You haven't told these Vongolas about us?" he asked and when Illusha did not acknowledge he faced Tsuna. "Decimo, this guy beside you. The one guy who took care of you and the one who trained with you is no other than the little brother of your most hated person in this whole wide world."

"Why did not you tell us?" Tsuna asked.

"It's not important. What important is he is our enemy and the one who took the important girls in our lives."

He was right. It does not matter to Tsuna wether Amato and Illusha are related by blood, his only concern at this moment is the safety of Kyoko and Haru. They can't still see them. Amato should not hurt any of the two girls because Tsuna had swear he will kill Amato for the safety of both Kyoko and Haru.

"Where are they?" Tsuna asked deadly.

"Have you missed them already?" Amato asked teasingly.

"Cut the crap out, show them to us." Illusha said angrily.

"Aww, my little brother's angry. If I'll show them to you, will you not throw tantrums?" he said as his minions laughed. "For your sake here they are."

The ground between them shook. It opened and there rose two poles with Haru and Kyoko chained on it. It goes up and up, until the two girls look like a sacrifice for the gods above. Their hands are bound by chains and so their feet, their white dresses sway as the cold winter breeze blow on them.

"How do you like your angels?" Amato asked observing the two girls chained above them. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Kyoko chan!" Ryohei shouted seeing the condition of his sister.

"Don't shout much, it might wake them up. It is not yet time for them to wake up. When they wake up I wan't them to look down and to see these snow be turned red by your blood."

"That would not happen because it will be your blood that will stained this snow around us." Tsuna said taking his eyes off the two girls. He is already in his Dying will form and his flame melt the snow around them.

"Hold on." Illusha said taking one of Tsuna's wrists. "How this game works?" he asked Amato.

"Simple, all of us inside here will fight till our death. There will be no specific enemy, you can target who ever you want."

"Then let's start before those two woke up." Reborn said.

"Start? Not yet. A game won't be exciting with a trophy to win."

"Alright give your condition."

"If we lose, you can take back the girls. If we won, both the Vongola and the Sabbia famiglia, will be our subordinate. You will all bow down and recognized me as the total ruler of the Mafia world."

"Are you out of your mind?" Gokudera asked angrily. "We won't bow down on you!"

"Then win if you don't want to."

As the sun rose above them, their game begins.


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN. ALL THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER ANS PUBLISHER.**_

_**I'M JUST REALLY A FAN OF THEM. A HELPLESS ONE.**_

* * *

_**Into those bloody red eyes lies**_

_**The pain and life**_

_**A plea for help**_

_**An eternal salvation**_

* * *

The cold winter wind blow their soft white dresses and she can feel the cold biting her flesh. Slowly, very slowly, she opened her eyes and looked down at horror that lies beneath her feet. The white snow was now stained by red blood. She looked side ways and found her friend, bound by the same cold chains that bound her but unlike her, she's still unconscious.

Haru tore her gaze from Kyoko and forced herself to look down again and searched for her friends fighting down below. She saw them, the Vongola, it seemed that the fight is over and they won. But there's no Tsuna insight, she only saw Illusha and the others standing in the great ruined garden. Then she suddenly feel the poles where they are chained up are slowly going down. By this time Kyoko opened her eyes and tears flowed down her eyes.

The first one to reach Haru is Yamamoto and Gokudera, they unchained her as Ryohei unchained his little sister. When her barefoot touched the snow she feels the pain brought by it, but it immediately fade away as she saw Illusha a bit closer now.

He is walking towards Amado, his big brother. His silver clawed arm was activated. He picked up his brother by his collar.

"Finish me." Amado said almost life less. "I rather have you killed me than that monster."

"As you are my brother and my blood, I will give you that mercy." Illusha said in a low deep sorrowful voice.

He lift him up and looked at Amado intently, sorrow are in his eyes.

"You quite grown a lot." Amado said with a sad smile on his face.

Without saying anything Illusha dug his clawed hand on his stomach. Amado's looked shocked and it fell on Illusha's shoulder.

"I – love y—ou and Belvender. T—te-ll him that." He said through ragged breathings.

"I will." And he dug deeper in his stomach, making his claw passed through his body, ending his big brother's life. "Forgive me." He whispered giving up in the sorrow he feels.

Illusha laid down his brother's body and closed his eyes with his hands. He stared down at his dead body, no matter how evil he had been and whatever attrocities he had made, he is still his brother, they share the same blood of their parents. It is for every innocent lives good but he still feel the pain of losing him. unknowingly tears rolled down from his eyes.

Haru watched him through her keen brown eyes and she saw how broken he is. She never seen Illusha this vulnerable. She wanted to shield him, to hide him from the eyes of the people who are surrounding them. She knew he will not like it if someone saw him broken. She ran barefooted towards him and hugged him from the back.

"Haru?" he asked as her arms wrapped around his waist more tightly. He was glad she is alright.

"It's alright Illusha, Haru's here." She said in a soothing voice. "Haru will hold Illusha tightly so he will not break."

"Thank you." He said putting his normal hand on top of her's. "Thank you".

He's drawing strength from her. She is truly the source of spring in is life. He won't let anything to happened to her.

"Look out!" they heard Gokudera shouted at them followed by Kyoko's screamed of terror.

Haru looked at her back and find a huge flaming nine tails with its fang bared and malice in its eyes. The beast ripped Haru off from illusha. She was thrown, few feet away from Illusha.

"Haru!" Illusha shouted as he faced the beast. "Stop this Tsuna. You promised you won't hurt her."

Tsuna faced Illusha and attacked him too. Gokudera and Yamamoto came to his aid but they were being attacked too. He is advancing towards where Kyoko stood terrified. His brother in fornt of her. Reborn at their side.

"You love him don't you Kyoko chan?" Reborn said. "Why not run into his hands as you always do?"

"I don't love that monster. He is not Tsu Kun." Kyoko said as she took one step backwards.

"As expected." Reborn said and lowered his fedora as he aimed a shot to the out of control Tsuna.

He was thrown a bit backward. Illusha together with Gokudera and Yamamoto grabbed the chance to attack again.

In the midst of chaos Haru was momentarily forgotten, lying unconscious in the cold snow. When she opened her eyes she saw them fighting Tsuna. For a brief second she was terrified as the beast turned his eyes on her and also at the brief second she saw his sorrow. She saw him underneath that ferocious beast. She saw him trying to conquer the monster taking over him and she feels him. She knows how it feels to try and fight the monster inside of you and knowing that you will not win.

"Stop." She said and she walked straight in the battle.

Everyone eyed her but there's something in her that stop them to stop her. She took careful steps towards him. She's scared but her desire to help Tsuna conquer the beast controlling him is greater than the fear inside of her. The beast turned an looked at her and there is Tsuna in his glowing red eyes. She can see him screaming for help.

As she nears him the shadows of her own monsters crowd in front of her. She saw those orange eyes full of hatred towards her. For a moment she stopped but she remembers the silent plea for help in Tsuna's eyes and she suddenly have the courage to walk towards. All of a sudden there's a light at darkness that surround him inside. It was small at first but it's getting bigger and brighter.

The shadows she feared, banished with a last scream. Then the orange hateful eyes were being replaced by a gentle orange one with warmth on it. All the memories withheld in her darkness came out on her. It flowed like a pure water, washing her clean of fears and hopelessness.

She is Haru Miura. She lives in Namimori with the rest of the Vongola. They are all her friends and she created a lot of happy memories with them. She enjoyed baby sitting Lambo and I-pin. bickering with Gokudera and walking to school with Yamamoto, teaching Bianchi how to cook and eating cakes with Kyoko. And most of all falling in love with Tsuna san, her savior, the sky she always dreamed of holding. Everything is clear to her now and she isn't afraid anymore.

"Get away from here Primavera." Illusha said pulling her away.

"No!Tsuna San needs help!" she shouted as Tsuna growled and attacked Illusha, luckily Yamamoto cover them up. Haru fight against Illusha's grip. "Let go of me! Tsuna san needs help."

"We will help him." Illusha said ashe let go of her. "Come with them and run back toward the house."

Haru stared at Tsuna and then he run deep in the forest. Gokudera is the first one to follow him then Yamamoto, Reborn and Illusha followed.

"Haru let's go." Ryohei said pulling Haru by the hand.

"Don't." She said and release herself from his grip.

She runs and follows them, not minding the cold snow underneath her feet , or the bruises and scratches she gets from the hanging branches surrounding her. She did not mind how many times she fell on the ground all she wanted is to reach Tsuna.

They cornered him in the clearing inside the forest, getting his frustration out by punching the big tree. No one dares to approach him. Only Haru did.

"Primavera what are you doing here?" Illusha said.

"Illusha just this one let me."

Illusha made an attempt to stop her but Reborn stop him.

"Let her pure heart save him." Reborn said looking at Haru.

With cautious step she went near Tsuna, near enough that she can feel the heat from the fire surrounding his body. Without hesitation, without the fear of being burned, she hugged him on his arms. She grabbed tight that even he is shaking her off she won't be thrown out. With his left arm he's beating Haru but she did not ket go. She only tightens her grip on him. Illusha who can't stand seeing Haru being hurt held Tsuna's left arm with all his strenght.

"Primavera tell him what you wanted to." Illusha said

"Tsuna san..I know you are in there. You are not completely lost and I know you will never give in to that monster." Haru said as tears fell down from her eyes. Tsuna froze and looked down at her. "Tsuna san, I believe in you like I always do, like we always do. You are the sky and the sky just don't fall."

Tsuna relaxes by this time Illusha let go of his grip and the flame dies out already. He appeared to be listening.

"Don't be afraid to come out. You are still Tsuna san, a dear friend and a dependable leader. We are here and will not abandoned you no matter what happens. We will stood by your side. Tsuna san please, hear me. Please conquer this beast and come out. I'm begging you, come back to us."

The beast eyes lost its ferrocius gaze, it start to become Tsuna's gaze. Slowly he transformed back to his normal human form. Haru's still hugging his arm.

"I'm back Haru." He said as he rest his head on her shoulder. Haru hugged him. "Thank you for holding me."

"Don't mind that." She said softly as they fell down in the snow covered ground.

"Welcome back Tsuna san." Haru whispered lovingly her eyes are all for Tsuna.

In the corner of the clearing, Kyoko stood with pain in her eyes.

She should be the one holding him right now, not Haru.

She should be the one he's thanking, not Haru.

She should be the one saying those words of comfort to him, not Haru.

Jealousy eat up her once pure heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR AND ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE RIGHTFULL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**

* * *

**_There's nothing purer _**

**_Than a maiden's tears_**

**_A crystal fluid rolling down her eyes_**

**_Let the hatred and pain be washed away..._**

* * *

The snow storm stops, it is getting calmer now. The once magnificent castle is in half ruined state by now but its inhabitants are back. They are slowly recuperating from the damaged they sustained. It had been two days now since the down fall of the Fuocco Family. Tsuna still lays unconscious beside him is Kyoko.

The blonde girl haven't got enough sleep nor did she eat, she refused to leave Tsuna's side even for a second. She stays there holding his hand patiently waiting till the day he opens his eyes. She's sure she's the first one he wants to see.

"Kyoko chan, why don't you take rest?"Bianchi said when she brought her breakfast.

"I don't want to leave his side." She said eyes only for him.

"It won't be good for you if you continue doing this. For these two days how many hours did you sleep?"

"It's ok. When he opens his eyes I want to be the first person he sees."

"Do you really love him?" Bianchi suddenly asked. "Or are you just being attracted to his Vongola flame?"

"What kind of question is that ?Of course I love Tsu kun, why do you think I'll accept his feelings for me if I don't love him?" Kyoko said with angry tears on her eyes.

"I'm just asking. You can answer by a yes or no." Bianchi said walking towards the door. "There's honestly no need for that colorful display of emotions."

She closed the door and Kyoko suddenly became deaf with the room's silence. She loves Tsuna, she is sure of that and she won't lose to anyone. He is hers and no one can ever change that. When he wakes up he will surely look for her, she is his comfort whether they like it or not.

Haru stood in front of Tsuna's room, she wants to see him but she knows Kyoko is inside. She does not want to steal that moment from her. It is her right to take care of him. She is the soon to be wife of the tenth Vongola, it is just right to let her be beside him. She won't ever forget the look she gave her when he collapsed on her arms. There were accusations and hatred in her best friend's eyes all directed to her.

Haru turned around and walked towards her room. Once she is in the corridor of her bed chamber, she noticed Illusha's room. She haven't seen him since the final battle. He never joined them in any of their meals and so is Belvender. At first it is just right to leave them on their own, they needed privacy to grieve and lament the soul their departed brother.

She knocked once befor she turned the cold door knob. At first she thought he wasn't there for the room is empty and there is coldness.

"What are you doing here Primavera?" he whispered on her neck giving her goose bumps.

"Hahi!" she said jumping up away from him. "You almost give Haru a heart attack."

"Hahaha." He laughed but there's something wrong with it, it is hallow. "If could only seen your face."

"Illusha," she said in a sad serious voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the door and walked towards his desk. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Haru just want to see if you are fine."

"My wounds healed already. I'm feeling well." He said avoiding her eyes by scanning the book that lies on top his desk.

"I don't mean physically," she said approaching him. "Amato is your brother, right?It must be painful for you to end his life."

"It is necessary. It's all business."

"That day, I saw you cry. I'm sure you are hurting inside. You can open up with me."

Illusha looked up at her in a way he never looked at her before. There's something terrifying and beautiful in his eyes, that if she wasn't scared, she will find him more dazzling than usual. He tilted his head and a wicked smile adorn his face. Then in a blink of an eye, he vanished. With his swift fluid movement he had closed the distance between him and Haru.

"Comfort me then." He said in a deep cold voice as he hold Haru's chin on his hand, while the other one is on her waist.

Their intimate situation and the coldness in his eyes scared her. Never before he has been like this.

"You are scaring me". She said.

"You are scared of me when you bravely hugged the Decimo in his beast form?" he said with disgust on his voice.

"That's not what it is." Haru said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You are not Illusha. Illusha will never scare Haru like this."

With Haru's tears touching his hand, he came back to his senses. Why would he take out his anger on her? How come he had made his Primavera cried? He withdrew from her and turned his back. He can't ever look at her now, not ever. He is more of a monster than the Decimo.

"I'm sorry Haru. You can leave now." He said with voice full of shame.

"I won't leave you" she said and hugged him. "I knoow you are hurting. Let it come out. If you are sad, you can c ry on my shoulders. If you are mad you can shout at me, just don't be quiet and locked yourself in. This time it is my turn to help you."

"I don't deserve your kindness."

"Of all the people Haru knows, Illusha is the most deserving of all the kindness one can show."

"That means a lot to me." He said and there is the gentleness in his voice again.

"When Haru is in darkness, Illusha is the one who is giving me a tiny light, that I did not stumble on my way forward. Now that it is you who's been surrounded by darkness, I want to be your light."

"You are wrong. It is the other way around. You are the spring of my life. You're always the spring of my life. You're always a comfort to me."

"How come?"

"You knew me. You know how many blood stained my cursed hand but still you believe that I am more than the beast I thought I was."

"I know you need to do that, even if it is not what you want. You made the sacrifice of polluting yourself by the blood of those evil persons to save innocent lives. I know the great sacrifice you made in killing your own brother to make sure that no one will ever went through what we had suffered."

"Will he forgive me? Will my parents consider my work as a fine act of heroism worthy of praises or it is but a cruel act that just brought disappointments in their hearts? Am I still worthy to be called their son?"

"All parents can forgive their child no matter what they've done or how many wrong turns they made. A family always support and loves each other. So yeah, I think your parents forgive you and I'm sure they will never condemn you. As for your brother, I think he is proud of you because you surpass him."

She felt his body shaking as he clutched her hands. She knew she had broken down the barricade that Illusha put. He's crying and showing his emotions. He's showing his weakness allowing her to share it with him. Illusha trusted her this much for him to weep and admitted all the things he feared to her. After a few moments of weeping, he found his voice to speak again.

"When I was a kid, after the harsh training we received I will always run to my mom and cried on her lap. Amato told me that crying shows weakness, that I should never allow anyone to see me in such a vulnerable state for they will use it against me. Since that they, I held my tears back. But thanks to you, I finally was able to show my weakness to someone who will not use it against me."

"You don't have to worry about anything now. You have me now, you have a friend and you'll never have to cross this path alone. "

"Thank you."

That's the thing he can only say but what he feels can't even be contained on those words. He can't express how much he is grateful for having her.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**

**PLEASE DO EXCUSE THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLING.**

**I'M RATHER SLEEPY AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

* * *

_**Before the dawn breaks**_

_**It needs to be entirely dark first.**_

_**Morning is about to come**_

_**Wake up now.**_

* * *

It is warm and relaxing. There's no pain, no worries, all at peace. That's what he's feeling right now. Just a moment ago, this boy feels nothing but pain in his whole being, he feels like being burned up even there's no flame . This feeling of peace, being free from pain relaxes him. He wildly embraces the calmness that take over his whole being. He wants to stay forever in the state where he is. He no longer wants to fight, he just wants to relax and give into that peaceful sensation. When he is about to let claim him, he heard a voice calling out his name. It was faint at first , then it grew louder, as if the owner of the voice is getting near him.

"Tsuna san! Wake up." A soft female voice said. He can't see where it came from, but he is sure he knew who she is. He looked around him but it is only darkness that surrounds him. "Wake up Tsuna san!"

"Why should I? This is paradise. I feel no pain, no sorrow, no guilt and no regrets. Why would I wake up and leave this place?" he asked calmly.

"Because this is not what your reality is. Don't escape in this make believe paradise. A lot more awaits you at the other end of this tunnel."

"I hate the reality! I hate the pain. Let me stay here."

"No! Tsuna san must wake up! You can't go to a place where we can't follow you. To the place where I can not reach you."

"Who are you?"

"I am your friend. Come with me, I'll guide you back home."

In front of him the voice started to materialize, she's a lady shinning bright with divine light. Her white dress flows around her and her brown hair looks almost golden due to the light. He can't see her face but her light gives him a different kind of warmth. It is much more comforting.

"Come with me. We'll be going back home." She said gently and held out her right hand to him with a radiant smile on her lips.

He accepted her hand freely. The moment his hand touched hers, he felt differently. He suddenly feels like he is not alone. And he is sure that he always have someone who will stay beside him.

They walked in the dark hand in hand. He never stumble down because she is with him. He can't describe what she is, finally he decided she's an angel sent by the heavens above to guide him back to the right track. After some minutes they stopped at the front of the tall white door.

"At the other side of this is the reality where you really belong. The place where your friends await you." She said and turned back to look at him.

"Haru."

"When winter ends spring comes." She said with a smile and then she slowly fades away leaving him alone as he opened the door.

When he opened his eyes, he can't remember what had happened. All he feels right now is the dryness in his throat and someone else's hand holding his hand. Through his still unfocus vision , he saw the blonde girl holding his hand and sleeping beside him. Kyoko chan, his girlfriend, his sunlight, she must have stayed beside him all this time that he is asleep. But somehow he knew, it is not her hand that saved him.

"W-water." He said in a crooked voice.

Kyoko stirred but did not wake up. She must really been tired. He knew better than to wake her slowly freed his hand from her's and although he still weak, he managed to stand up and walked out of his room. He does not want to trouble anyone. He must have cause a lot of trouble the thirst and hunger he's feeling and the fact that he is still weak, he find it hard to remember where the kitchen is. He continued to walk with slow pace until he bumped into some. They both fell down.

"Hahi that hurts." Haru said rubbing her backside.

"I'm sorry Haru." Tsuna said weakly.

"It is ok Tsuna s-" she was cut off then she looked up at him with surprised. "Tsuna san you're awake!"

"Yes and please I'm thirsty."

"Oh yes, Haru will help you."

Seh helped him stand up. She supports him until they reached the kitchen. It is only when that Tsuna realized that Haru's back to normal. How long had he been asleep?

"Here's the wate Tsuna san." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." He said and drank as much as he can consume before he starts talking again. "Since when did you come back?"

Haru became suddenly sad.

"Why?"

"Tsuna san does not remember?"

"I remember the fight. You and Kyoko chan being held hostages..."

The he remembers, he turned into a savage beast who mercilessly attack not only their enemies but his companion as well. He remembers fighting the beast that he was but miserably fail until Haru helped him. She sees her through the beast that take over him. The beast that Kyoko feared to approached. He fell down on Haru's arms and she had accepted him whole heartedly, despised him being a jerk to her and him being a beast. She had accepted him the way no one has ever have. He suddenly feels ashamed as he stares on her worried brown eyes. He does not deserve to talk to her.

"Do you remember now?" she asked gently.

"Yes. Thank you."

Haru shook her head as she realized what he is thanking her for.

"No Tsuna san, you should not thank Haru. I'm the one who should be thanking you. You made me conquer my fear. You helped me come back. When I saw how you are struggling inside I feel brave enough to win against my own darkness. I must also say sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I got scared at you when you became that beast." She said with a soft sorrowful voice.

"But you still run after me. Saving me." He said with a gentle warm smile that brightens Haru's heart. "I'm sorry Haru, I hurt you."

"It's alright. You are under the influenced of that monster so you don't know what you are doing."

"I apologized not only for that, but for everything." He said and he feels like crying. "I'm sorry that I robbed you off your future. I'm sorry if my words hurt you. I'm sorry that because of my own selfish desire you have to suffer internal torture. I'm sorry for everything Haru,"

"Tsuna san," she said reaching out accross the table to hold his trembling hand. "You don't have to apologize. Haru did that because that what she wants nothing but the happiness of her friends. Also you don't have to worry, I'mback to normal now and Dr. Shamal said he can revert back my parents memories. So no worries Tsuna san, everything will be back to normal."

How could she smiles at him and assure him that everything is alright now? He does not deserve any of that. He is about to say something when his stomach gives a wild growl. He blushed realizing how hungry he is. Haru laughed at it.

"Haru will cook something for Tsuna san."

They spent the morning in the kitchen. Tsuna san eating as much as he can and Haru just sitting there admiring her sky. Then guilt comes in her. Kyoko, his girlfriend still got no idea that he had wake up already. She knew she needs to wake her up and tell the news but she did not. She will allow herself to be selfish even only for this moment. Only this time she will because she knows he won't be able to watched him anymore once Kyoko woke up already. They will become the romantic couple again and she will have hard time hiding what she feels right now.

"Don't you think we should wake them up and tell them?" Haru asked.

"Haru, I know it is a little selfish of me, but I'm enjoying this moment being alone with you. Illusha might kill me if he saw me a meter near you. I'm sure of that."

Haru blushed at what he said. She is about to answer when Kyoko came in the kitchen looking shocked and mad at what she had seen.

"So you are here with her already awake and you did not even bother to wake me up?"Kyoko said with hurt in her voice.

"It is because I know you are tired. I'm sorry Kyoko chan." Tsuna said wirh apologetic smile.

"But you managed to wake Haru chan up."

"It was just an accident Kyoko chan. We bumped into each other." Haru explained.

"You did not even tell us? Do you know how worried I am when I woke up and there's no Tsuna san?" she said with tears. "You should not been this selfish."

"Kyoko chan don't say that. I don't really want to cause you any trouble. I'm sorry." He said and comfort her into his arms.

Haru watched as her heart breaks. After all that happened, after her abandoning him he will still welcome her in his arms. She though it is unfair. Well since when did life become fair?

"I'll tell them about this good news." She said with a fake smile and left them alone in their private moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR. IT BELONGS TO T HE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**

**I've been busychasing that unicorn. :)**

* * *

_**The darkness of the night was forgotten**_

_**With huge smile and head held up high**_

_**These children taking a step forward**_

_**The bright days await them**_

* * *

The gloomy feeling that hangs heavily on the air the previous days is gone. It is replace by lightness and cheerfulness. The Sabbia mansion is fully restored back to its former glory. The two families get united and their bond is stronger than ever.

"This is such a beautiful day!" Haru said stretching out.

"You're a lot more than this day." Illusha said as he watched Haru out of the corner of the book he is reading.

"Hahi! Illusha san always tease Haru." She said blushing.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry Primavera I just can't help it."

"Neh, Illusha san Haru wants to ask a little favor from you." She said and sat on the floor beside his chair. Her elbows on top of his armchair and her face resting on her entertwined fingers, a huge grin on her face and her eyes round and shinning. He knows he won't be able to say no to anything she will ask of him. No man can refuse that face of hers.

"What it is that you want?"

"May Haru throws a party here?"

"What for?"

"Illusha san! Have you forgot it will be your birthday three days from now!"

"Oh yeah. I don't usually celebrate it."

"Oh why?"

"That's the day my mother died." He said solemnly.

Haru's face became sad. He noticed it , he does not want her sad anymore. With huge effort he put on his big smile. Fooling her that it means little to him.

"All right you can do whatever it is that you like." He said smiling at her.

"But it will be insensitive of Haru to throw a party if it is Illusha's mother death anniversary."

"It's alright for a change."

"Is Illusha san sure?"

"Yes. So don't frown anymore." He said and she smiled.

"Yay! Thank you!" she said and stood up excitedly.

Watching her, suddenly a thought came into his mind. Does she know that the Vongola will be leaving next week? Will she come with them or will she stay beside him?

"Primavera.." he called her and she stops reciting that things she will do for the party.

"What is it?" she said still with the excited face of a child.

He does not want to wipe that excitement on her face. He won't ask her to stay or to go her decision will be he will accept it. Because he knows Haru, if he tell her to stay she would even it is against what she desires and he does not want her to make anymore sacrifice.

"Nothing."

"Okay! Haru have to go now and make a checklist. Bye!"

She's a carefree spirit.

She does not have to be chained.

She needs to be free.

* * *

In the days that follow Haru became busy. She asked the help of her friends , they are all willing to help, well except Hibari and Gokudera which is expected already. The one that surprised her is the attitude that Kyoko is showing her. Ever since the day Tsuna wake up, Kyoko became indifferent to her. Whenever Haru will be left with her, she will try to start a funny conversation but the blonde will just excuse herself and leave her alone. Like that morning, she asked her to accompany her in town to buy ingredients for the cake she will bake but she refused telling her she has a lot of more important stuffs to do. This bothers her greatly.

"What's with the long face?" Tsuna brought her thoughts back to reality.

"Hahi! Tsuna san, you almost gave Haru a heart attack!"

"It's because you are in a deep thought."

"Yes , Haru's been thinking of something."

"About the party?"

"Not really. Haru's thinking about Kyoko chan."

"What about her?"

"It seems like she does not like Haru anymore."

"Don't think like that. She just misses her home." He said making excuses for his girlfriend.

"But she is really cold to Haru. I asked her to go with me to the groceries to buy ingredients and also we can catch up with what happened during our years apart but she refused Haru's offer, She said there are a lot more important stuffs she needs to do."

"Don't worry Haru, I'll go with you if you wanted me to." He said but is actually thing of what Haru had said.

Kyoko really changed. She does not want him to be left alone with Haru in which for some unknown reasons annoys him. It seems like she does not want him to reach out to Haru.

"That will be really really great Tsuna san! Thank you very much."

"What time we'll be leaving?"

"Give Haru an hour to prepare."

"Alright then. I'll meet you at the gate."

At exactly one hour, Tsuna's standing at the gate waiting for Haru. It is no longer that cold and the snow in the road is no longer thick. He stood there waiting for her patiently and a little excited.

"Relax, it is just Haru." He told himself.

"Tsuna san!" he heard Haru's voice, she's running towards him.

She looks pretty on her white jacket, short skirt and knee high boots. Her hair is not tied up in a ponytail, but loose with only a ribbon on the right side.

"How long Tsuna san been waiting for Haru?" she asked breathlessly.

"Just five minutes. Let's go now."

They went to the groceries and bought all the things that Haru needs. She bought too much for a cake that Tsuna almost dropped that bags when they sat on the coffee bar.

"Tsuna san!Sorry if Haru made you carry all those stuffs."

"It's alright. It is what the boys do."

"Tsuna san is a real gentleman." She said and smile warmly.

Unlike Kyoko's smile, Haru's not that bright allowing him to look fully on it without being blind. Her smile is warm like the spring and he wants more of it.

"Hey Tsuna san! Are you still here with me?"

"Y-yeah, why?" he said blushing.

"I'm asking if you're done with your coffee so we can go now."

"Oh yeah." He mentally cursed himself from blushing. "Haru these are too much for a cake."

"I'm making two cakes. One for Illusha san and another one for Tsuna san."

"What for? To celebrate your victory."

He was speechless. All he did is to stood there and thanked her. She will make that effort for him, something that Kyoko never done before. He remembers the day he had spent with Kyoko, she will always cry after the mission, always afraid even though they already won. Never does she celebrate any of his victories.

"God! What are you thinking Tsuna! Comparing your girlfriend to your friend. You are losing it." He said to himself. Lately he found himself thinking more of Haru than Kyoko. It makes him feel guilty. He should not compare the two girls because they are both unique creatures. Beautiful creatures that confused what he feels.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN KHR. IT BELONGS TO RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.

THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION.

I'M SORRY FOR MY LAST CHAPTER IT IS UNEVENTFUL AND FULL OF LOT OF MISTAKES.

I HOPE THIS ONE WILL MAKE UP FOR THE MESS I MAD ON CHAPTER 19.

* * *

**_And the sky remains the sky_**

**_Clear and peaceful_**

**_A blanket of white and blue_**

**_A protection..._**

* * *

It is still dark, the sun is just starting to crawl in the sky and not a single being dared to make a noise. Only a tall silver-haired guy walk on the still quiet corridor. He moved in a swift fluid like movement with melancholy on his purple eyes. His feet walk on their own, threading the path he rarely visits. He only goes to that place once every year. Once every year he stood in the grave of the woman who gave him his life. Once every year he will shed a tear hoping it will reach her body buried for years under that frozen ground. Like a ghost he continues to move on his mansion while the others are still fast asleep.

When our silver-haired had already been convinced that he is the only awake soul at that hour of the wolf, he was proven wrong. A brown-haired maiden had already been awake. He does not want his presence to be known to her but she had already noticed him. She turned around and gave him a radiant smile. He was dazzled by her warmth that for a moment he forgets what it is that he needs to do.

"Where will Illusha go?" she asked with curiosity all over her face.

"Why are you awake already? Aren't you supposed to be still asleep?"

"Haru's checking that every corner of the house is clean for the party later."

"Primavera we have a hundred of people working for us, you don't have to tired yourself."

"Haru wants to make sure that everything is perfect for Illusha's party."

"You already made everything perfect just by being here."

"But still...Anyway, Illusha didn't answer Haru's question. Where will you go?"

For a while he thought of lying to her but then looking at this maiden's clear brown eyes, he suddenly thought of his mother. Would she like Haru if she had met her? probably she would, it is easy to like her.

"I'm going to visit my mother's grave, would you like to come?" the words left his mouth before he could even think.

"Hahi! Illusha will bring Haru to meet his mother? Haru needs to dress properly." She said looking down at her clothes.

She wears short skirt with leggings and a white long sleeves. In his eyes there's nothing more to change.

"You're already good enough. Come on let's go."

"Hahi! Is Illusha sure about this?"

"Yes. I want her to meet the person that changed her son."

They drove on his car and he finds it hard to focus on the road with Haru on his side. She's looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Haru wonders how Illusha's mom look like?"

"Hmm. She mostly looked like Belvender. She has golden hair and caring purple eyes."

"Purple eyes, just like Illusha's?"

"Yes, but hers are full of warmth and gentleness."

"She must be a really beautiful woman."

"Beautiful? She's beyond it." He said and stopped the car at the huge beautiful gate.

The gate was made up of thick metal, he opened it with a golden key. Inside are lined up of trees without leaves and the ground was covered with snow. In the middle is a gazebo, facing the frozen pond.

"This is a huge cemetery."

"You should see this on spring. Belvender said a lot of different flowers grew on here."

"She loves flowers?"

"Yes, all kind of it. But her most favorite is this blue rose." He said and laid it down at her grave.

They stood quiet for a while and he feels like it is time to go now. He holds Haru's hand and tugged her.

"Wait, Illusha san, Haru still got something to tell your mother."

"What?"

"Haru's thanking her from the bottom of her heart."

"What for?"

"For raising a son as gentle as you are."

"And what do you think she would say?"

"She said she's proud of you."

Haru said and gave him her most radiant smile while the rising sun illuminates her glorious beauty. He had never seen such beautiful scene in his entire life. She took his breath away just by being her. Just by standing there with him and giving him her wonderful smile. He tightens his grip on her hand. And they walked away. He is feeling safe and warm guided by this maiden's light.

* * *

The Sabbia's mansion looks like on fire as it glows with the light. A lot people from different famiglia came. Though they knew it is not the party that made them come, the attraction at that night is the young Vongola and his guardians. They had surely heard of Tsunayoshi Sawada's name and his power but only few had met him in his person. The party is just an excuse to meet the famous sky. This prospect made Tsuna nervous than ever.

Meeting this mafia from different famiglias will surely expose them to more danger and as much as possible he no longer wants to put his family on anything that will harm them. He was assured by Illusha that these people who came are loyal to them, but it sill does not wipe his worries away. Kyoko is there and so are Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta and Haru, they will know them. They will know the weak members of his family and they might be targeted again. He will never put any of them in any danger again, specially Haru.

"Relax, baka Tsuna." Reborn said while he is having a huge serving of ice cream.

"I can't. We don't know who to trust in them. I got whole of my family here."

"Illusha had already assured you of their loyalty. So relax."

"How can you just trust like that?"

"Because Illusha would not bring anyone who might Haru. Do you think you are the only who's trying his best to protect her?"

"He could be reckless sometimes."

"Not when it comes to Haru."

"I could also protect Haru!" He said not knowing why he is annoy of Reborn's pointing out how important Haru is to Illusha. Haru is important to him to. Really important to him.

"Would you be able to protect Haru when you still have Kyoko?"

"I would do my best to protect them both."

"The sky can't have two suns on it." Reborn said before he left him feeling confused.

"Hey Tsuna!" he heard Yamamoto called out his name. Beside him is the grumpy Gokudera.

"Hey Takeshi, Hayato. I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"There are a lot of people from different Famiglia who came. I even met one from the Varia." Takeshi said with excited smile. Count on him never to be nervous or suspicious.

"Baseball idiot you should not be excited about this and don't let your guard down." Hayato said annoyed.

"Hayato is right." Tsuna said.

"Well, why can't we just enjoy sometimes? Look it is Dr. Shamal."

At the mentioned of the name, furry rised inside Tsuna. He had still matters to sttle down with the said doctor. He had to answer every single questions he had for him.

"Yo, Vongolas." The doctor said unware of the anger that is rising within Tsuna.

Tsuna punched him on the face. Lucky for them that they are in the secluded part of the mansion. No one had noticed of the small commotion that's going on.

"What was that for?" Dr. Shamal demanded as he is trying to stood up while Yamamoto is restraining Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna calm down. People might notice this." Yamamoto said.

"Let me go Takeshi, he deserves more than that!"

"What have I done?"

"You let Haru sacrificed herself! You robbed her out of her future. Tell me why did you give in and performed that operation?"

"You are the one who sacrificed her. You just wanted the safety of the Sasagawa girl. Weren't you the one that wished it was Haru who was doomed in eternal sleep isntead of Kyoko?"

Those words completely shocked him. His anger evaporated what left is the guilt again. The guilt that spreading like poison in his body. He knew he was right. He just wanted someone to blame. He just wanted some escape so as not to feel the guilt.

"Even though it is true, you're the one who knew of the consequence that will befall on her, why did you still let her do it?"

It is Hayato who asked and it is uncommon of him to show sympathy for the girl they are talking about. Dr. Shamal walked and leaned on the veranda and light a cigarette. He took his time before answering.

"That night, I saw her standing in the rain in front of my car. She haven't recovered from the injuries she had have, yet she stood there. She had apparently heard Reborn and I conversation about the Snow White disease and it's cure. Crying, she begged me to let her be the sacrificed. I thought it was just brought by her fever. I waited till her fever went down , I bet that time she would be singing a different tune. How wrong I was. " There was a pause, he inhaled and exhaled the smoke before continuing his tale. "I explained to her what would happen. She might just did not understand what she is asking. But she still did. She said it is really what sacrificing means. To give up what will make you happy for others to be happy and that moment I saw the flame in her eyes. She is determined, a truly Vongola. "

He smiled as he reminiscence the bravery on that little girl's eyes. She was injured and barely recovering but she is brave with the fire of determination blazing on her eyes, she is a thing of beauty, most artists would agree.

"I told her what would say if you would knew. I told her you wouldn not wanted her to make herself the sacrifice, I was clinging on that. Betting on the small possibility that she might change her mind if I mentioned that you would not like that. And you knew what she had answered?"

None of them answered. They waited for him.

"Listen Vongola, this is the exact line she had said. _'He won't, I am the least of his concerns. Tsuna does not even bother if Haru is hurt._'"

They froze at what he had said. He threw his cigarette butt on the floor and stepped on it. And started walking away from them.

"Now whose fault is that?" he said before he completely stepped in the light of the party.

He does not wanted to bother the young Vongola but he thought it might show him the value of the Miura girl. Maybe this time he will treasure her more.

Tsuna stood there frozen. He felt like he is leaving his body. The music fades and the noise with it. The lights dimmed, and he was alone. Only the darkness and the words that Dr Shamal said were left on him.

_"He won't, I am the least of his concerns. Tsuna does not even bother if Haru is hurt_."

It keeps ringing on his ears but it isn't the doctor's voice he had heard. It is Haru's voice that he heard. It is her soft sad voice he heard and he wanted to see her right now. He wanted to hugged her and take away that thought. He wants to see her right now.

"Haru." He said and he walked like drunk inside. The people face's blurred on his vision.

"Haru," he called out softly,searching for her in the sea of people.

"Hey Tsu kun." Kyoko who looks beautiful in her pink gown does not even steal his attention. He went passed at her, still softly calling Haru's name.

"Haru... "

The girl he had treated badly, whose feelings he disregarded.

"Haru."

The girl he had wished to died.

"Haru."

The girl he had sacrificed.

"Haru"

The one who had sacrificed for him.

The one who still remains loyal to him

The girl who had hugged him when he was a beast being feared by everyone.

The light that brought him back to life.

"Haru, where are you?"

And at last he had seen her.

She was there in the middle of the ball room. Dressed in white like a nymphet, her haired tied in one side and curled at the tip. Her pink lips adorned with an innocent smile and her brown eyes focus on the purple eyed boy who had her on his arms. They are dancing sweetly and he wanted to snatched her, to held her in his own two arms. To apologized and tell her what she meant to him. But they are perfect. They fit into each other, they moved in grace. And she turned and noticed him standing like a dead corpse in the sea of the dancing crowd.

She excused herself from Illusha grip and approached him. He still stood frozen, mesmerized by the beauty that's coming near him.

"Is Tsuna san sick? You look pale?" she said putting a hand on his forehead. "Come on let's get out of this crowd so you can get a fresh air."

She held his hand on her and feel his warmth. It was the hand that brought him back to life once he had decided to give up. He felt his legs moving as he pulled her out of the light of the party into the back veranda where no one can bother them.

He only went back to reality when he felt her hands on his face.

"Hey, look at Haru, Tsuna san. Are you alright now?"

"I'm sorry." That's the first thing that he said. He had said sorry for more than a dozen times but he still feel it isn't enough. No nothing is enough.

"Tsuna san does not have to ..."

She was cut off what she is about to say because Tsuna had surprised her by hugging her. She stood limp unable to process what had happened. Tsuna, her sky hugged her. It is the best feeling in the world to her.

"Listen to me Haru," he whispered in deep voice in her ears. "You are not least of my concerns. You are one of the most important persons in my life. I care whatever happens to you."

"Tsuna san, you listen to Haru too." She said and escaped from his embraced. She held his face on her hands again, making him to look straight to her. "If you had talke with Dr. Shamal and he had told you that, Haru want's you to get it out of your mind. I'm sorry if I had said that. Bianchi talked to me and she had said how sad you became when I was gone. I believed that I was important to you to. You are our sky and we knew we are all important to you."

He was speechless again. She always made him lost his words. She dropped her hands and put it on his shoulders. With a bright smile she looked up at him again.

"It is Illusha who is playing and I love the we dance?"

"I'm clumsy, I probably not a good dancing partner like Illusha."

"Then just follow my movement." She said and put his hands on her waist before she put it back on his shoulders.

And he did what she said and they are dancing, not as graceful as how Illusha and her had dance but it feels good. It feels good to have her in his arms.

"Hey Haru listen."

"Hmm."

"I'm not as tall as Illusha nor as powerful as he is. I got a lot of people to protect and sometimes it will seem I neglect some of them, but I am trying to protect all of you. Would you still like to be back in the Vongola? To come with us once we go back to Japan?"

She knew what her answer will be. Of course she wants to be with them again but she is thinking of Illusha, she can't leave him too.

"Tsu kun here you are!" Kyoko's voice killed their moment together. She looks at Haru in away she had never looked at her before. There is accusation and hatred in her bestfriend's eyes.

"You better dance with your girlfriend Tsuna san." Haru said withdrawing away from him.

"Oh yes." He said sheepishly, he took no noticed of the anger on his girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Don't you ever say you forgot about me." Kyoko said with her voice burning in anger.

"I'm sorry it is just something came up." He apologized trying her best to soothe his jealous girlfriend. It is the first time he had seen her like that and he had no idea what to do.

"Haru guess she needs to leave you two now and Kyoko chan you are mistaken." She said and she started to walked away then remembering something. She turned and look back at Tsuna. "Tsuna san had grown tall. See Haru's wearing a three inches high heels but she still needs to looked up to you."

And at that compliment Tsuna became please with himself.

* * *

The party ended without anymore commotion. Haru was not able to see Tsuna again, she was sure Kyoko's guarding him. Illusha's been busy with other matters, she had not seen him too. As of the moment she is alone, drinking and enjoying the peaceful moment she's currently feeling. The sky is clear tonight and hundreds of stars adorned it. She's just starting to appreciate the sky's beauty when she felt that someone's approaching her.

It is Kyoko, she had to admit it, she really is beautiful in her pink gown. She's a lot more beautiful than her as always. She's brighter like the sun, but at the moment it is night time. There should be no sun.

"It is a beuatiful night Kyoko chan." She said with her friendly smile on her face.

"It is." The blonde answered coldly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Haru really wants to talk to Kyoko chan too. Haru misses Kyoko a lot."

"I'm grateful of the sacrificed you made for me. I won't ver forget that. I will forever be indebted to you. But I have to ask you this, don't come back with us when we go back to Japan."

"Why? I do belong to the Vongola."

"No you don't. You belong here in the Sabbia with Illusha. He is a good person you should stay with got nothing back in Japan. You haven't have your parents there anymore."

The mentioned of her parents shattered her heart but what hurts her the most is the coldness in her bestfriend's voice as she pointed out this fact.

"Tsu kun belongs to me. He loves me, he had loved me and he will always love me. Just stay here and be with Illusha." She said and left her alone not caring even she started crying already.

What had happened to her bestfriend?

"You're here and I was right crying." Illusha came out to join her. "You have to forgive me, but I heard you and Kyoko talking. I heard what she had said. Would you like to come back to Japan with them?"

"I wanted to but I don't want to leave you alone."

"I don't want you to leave me either but I don't want you to stay knowing it isn't what you really like." He said as gentle as ever and held her hand on his. "You mean so much to me that I don't want to be the hindrance to what it is that you wanted to do. Follow your heart. Do whatever it is you want. I will always be a support to you as you are to me. I want you to be free and happy because I love you."

She is shocked. How come this beautiful creature be in love with some ordinary girl like her? He is the great silver claw, the beautiful Illusha of Sabbia Famiglia and she is just Haru Miura an ordinary girl with nothing to boast. She is flattered beyond belief.

"I was grateful that you had fallen in love with me. Who would have thought someone as beautiful as you would fell down on me. You are kind and really been good to me. I must be really stupid just like what Gokudera called me for I won't be able to reciprocate what you feel, I love you but not in that way. I'm really am sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry. I knew that ever since you went back to your real self. I see how you looked at the Vongola Decimo. If you love him go for him."

"Thank you very much. You really is a great person." She said and tiptoed to kissed him on his forehead.

"You are born free Primavera, unchained. You are the spring."

They might not have feel the same with each other but at that moment they both feel at peace.

Enjoying the peacefulness of the night. The short moment they have together because they knew tomorrow they have to say goodbye to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS.

* * *

_**Give them wings to fly**_

_**This broken children**_

_**Will find a place**_

_**Somewhere there in the sky.**_

* * *

She packed her bag and unpacked again.

She's willing to go but half of her is willing to stay.

Today is the moment she needs to decide and she still can't.

The brown haired girl having a hard time. Her face will be excited for a moment and then her smile will change into a frown.

Tsuna, the man she loves, told her she is still a Vongola. She holds a special position in the family despite of her being weak. He asked her to comeback to Japan and she knows she wants to.

Kyoko, her bestfriend, told her she belongs to Sabbia and nothing awaits her back in Japan. She belongs to Illusha who needs her by his side and she knows she wants to stay with him too.

Illusha, the man who stays beside her, told her to do whatever it pleases her and she does not know what really she wants to do.

Would she go and be with the man she loves even though he loves another? Or would she stay beside the man who loves her unconditionally and willing to sacrifice for her very own happiness?

"Come on Haru, think of what you wanted to do!" she asked herself after the 8th time of packing and unpacking. She does not have much time left. There is only remaining seven hours before their departure back to Japan. "Tsuna san or Illusha san?" she said and lied down on her bed. That is when she heard a knock.

"Come in." She called in.

"Haru!" it is Belvender there is sadness on his beautiful young face. "Would you go with them back to Japan?"

"Haru can't decide yet. Half of her wanted to stay the other half saying she wanted to go."

Belvender sat beside her and hold her hand. Haru looks up at him.

"Why do you want to stay?" he asked

"Because I want to spend more time with Illusha and Belvender."

"Now why do you want to go?"

"Because I miss my old friends."

"Do you love the Decimo?"

"Hahi!" she went all shades of red for the unexpected question.

"Just answer."

"I do."

"Do you love brother?"

"Yes."

"But not in the way you love the Vongola." He did not ask, he simply pointed out that fact.

The brown haired girl became still. After a minute of complete silence Belvender speaks again.

"Closed your eyes Haru and listen to your heart. What it is that you really want?"

"What if I made the wrong decission?" she said closing her eyes.

"There is no wrong decission here. You can always come back to us if you feel like you no longer belong to the Vongola."

She searches into her heart and she knows the answer hidden deep within her. With tears flowing out from her closed eyes a single phrase escaped her mouth. "Thank you."

"No worries. I will miss you." He said and kissed her on the forehead before he left her.

It is not only Haru who is excited of going back to Japan. All of the Vongola can't contain their happiness of the prospect of going back. While the famiglia is drowned in happiness and excitment the head is nervous and can not even relaxes for even a minute.

"May I have a word Decimo?" Illusha suddenly asked Tsuna.

"Ah, yes."

"Follow me into the library."

While walking down the hallway Tsuna observe Illusha. He is tall and lean. Long silver hair and beautiful face. He is always in control of himself. He is so refine and perfect and what he is compared to this boss of the Sabbia Famiglia? He is short and lousy. He is clumsy and no good. He is sure Haru would rather stay.

"Have a seat." Illusha said bringing Tsuna's attention back to reality.

Tsuna took the seat opposite Illusha. He sat there face to face to the feared leader of the Sabbia. He is smiling at him, a smile the content a meaning.

"Do you want tea?" Illusha asked as he put a lot of sugar cubes on his own.

"I – I can make my own." Tsuna said and he made his own as Illusha observes him. "I must thank you for everything."

"It's nothing." Illusha replied this time with a genuine smile. "Take care of Primavera."

"Will she come back with us?" he asked looking up at him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Would you let her?"

"I'm giving her all the freedom to decide. But if in case she used that freedom to come to you, swear in Vongola's name that you will never hurt her."

"You don't have to tell me that, I've learned my lesson."

"You better do Decimo, because Primavera is not like any other girl. She is precious and extraordinary. She is like the spring."

"I know she is. She brightens the life of everyone near her."

"And her light is warm, not blinding nor dazzling but warm. You knew why?"

"Because it comes from within her. She glows inside."

"Exactly. Don't let that flame inside her be gone."

"I doubt that." Tsuna said and look at the clock. "It's almost time. I still have to do last minute checking of my things. Thank you again for everything. Thank you being a generous host, for being our ally and thank you for taking care of Haru."

"I'm of the Sabbia and I belong to the Vongola. " he just said and with one last look at each other Tsuna left the room.

"Reborn you can come out of your hiding place." Illusha called out with a sigh.

"I'm not hiding." Reborn said taking off his camouflage and walked towards Illusha. "I'm simply observing."

"I'm not going to kill your student." He said with a smile.

"I rather you kill him for him not noticing I'm here."

"You're a rather cruel tutor."

"If your student is Tsuna you have to be cruel."

"He still got a long way to go." He said with a chuckle. "But he will be the greatest."

"As you say he still got a long way to go."

"Hahaha, you need to put your trust in him once in awhile."

"I did and I know he will be a great head." Reborn said and have a cup of tea. "Why did you take Haru in your custody?"

"If you had seen her that day, she is pitiful."

"You are not the kind who will pity someone."

"Cruel." He said faking the hurt on his voice.

"Why you take her in and even used your illusion to help her get through the side effect Snow White disease?"

"Helping her?"

"Idiot don't pretend. That time it was not your music that calmed her down. It is the illusion you put on it that battles the monsters inside her."

"Hahaha. You are really the world's greatest hitman for you to , you are right. I used my flame to calm her down. "

"It does not take the world's greatest hitman to notice it. It was really obvious. So why?"

There is silence. Illusha continue adding sugar on his tea while reborn just looked at him unblinking and he knew it's no good to lie to that infant infront of him.

"Father was cursed the same disease. He was doomed for eternal sleep. But mother became the sacrifice. He woke up to find mother being drove insane. That drove him insane too. They tried to live together and was successful for a year. Until my mother beg my father to end up all her pain. I was there trhough it all. I saw my mom struggle everyday. I heard her screams until now it haunts me. I witnessed how she begger father to end her miserable life. I saw how he put the gun on her head and pull the trigger. I saw how he killed himself after."

He tells the story as if he isn't there . He is seems in the past, watching live the scene that haunts him forever in his life.

"I keep repeating on myself, maybe if I was strong enough it would not happen. Maybe if I got something on me that will calm my mother down, those things will not happen. But you see I was weak, I'm nothing but a monster. When I saw Haru and learned about what happened on her. I wanted to save her. I thought if I will be able to save her my guiilt will be washed out. So I did."

"But it is not you who saved her. It is her who saved you." Reborn said and a small smile crept on Illusha's face.

"She did save me from the monster I feared I will become. She brought back humanity on me. If she haven't come in my life, I probbably been the savage beast that I was."

"And a ferrocious unbeatable enemy of the Vongola." The infant finish for him. " I have to thank Haru again."

"You better do."

"Do you fell in love with her?"

"Can't a monster fall in love too?"

"No. And you are not the monster you thought you are."

"Thank you."

It is almost time.

They all waited in front of the Sabbia's mansion waiting if Haru will come out.

Tsuna's nervous like a groom waiting for his bride.

Kyoko's face impatient she does not wzn to wait for her.

Illusha's face is serene.

And the door open and there she is with all her things packed.

She is wearing a white dress given by Illusha.

Tsuna's face relaxes.

Kyoko's turned into frown

And Illusha's, it is hard to say for he had master controlling any of emotions.

"Haru!" Belvender ran and hugged her. He is crying.

"Don't cry. Belvender can always visit Haru Chan."

"Can I?"

"Of course you can." She said and kissed him on the forehead.

She then walked towards Illusha who smiled at her.

"That's the great woman I know." Illusha said with a smile.

Haru put him in a huge embraced and whisperd to his ears.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving me from falling from that hospital building. Thank you for taking me in. Thank you for fighting with me during my impossible battle. Thank you for giving me freedom to choose. Thank you." She said and kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you for making believe that there is something more in me than the monster that I see everyday."

They stayed like that for quite sometime. Illusha trying to memorized her scent, her warmth and the feel of her on his arms. He knew he would not be able to do that again. To hugged her this close, unless of course he wants to start a war with the Vongola.

"You have to go." He said and let go of her completely.

"Thank you Illusha." Tsuna said and held his hand out.

"Enough of that Decimo. I'm looking forward to working with you again." Then he turned to Kyoko. "You would not mind if I bid farewell to Senorita Sasagawa, would you?"

"No of course not."

He then walked towards Kyoko, with a lovely devilish smile on his face. No one noticed but her and it petrified her. He hugs her and whispered so she can only be the one to hear.

"Hurt her again and I will not think twice of putting my claw on your delicate neck." After saying that he let go of the terrified Kyoko. "Have a safe trip Senorita."


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR AND ITS CHARACTERS. **

** THEY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**

* * *

**_A lazy afternoon_**

**_The dust of the past_**

**_Dance in the light_**

**_A welcoming sight.._**

* * *

Haru woke up with the rays of the sun illuminating her milky skin. Slowly she opens her eyes. She is sleeping in unfamiliar room. She almost forgot she is no longer in the Sabbia Mansion. She is now back in Japan. In her childhood paradise the Namimori.

She walked to the window and parted the curtains. The snow is already gone unlike in Italy and some plants are starting to grow back. Her eyes roamed around, it feels odd being back. Two years and hardly anything changed at all.

"Haru are you already awake?" Tsuna asked as he gently opened the door.

"I'm sorry Tsuna san! You have to sleep on the floor cause I occupied your room." Haru said bowing to apologized.

"No need to be sorry Haru." Tsuna said giving her a warm smile. "If you are ready lets go down my mother cooked breakfast."

"I will just change clothes and I will go down."

"Alright then I will wait downstairs."

"And Tsuna san could Haru asked another favor?"

"Go ahead."

"After breakfast could - could you.." The young girl is blushing all shades of red.

"Come on Haru don't be shy."

"Could you accompany Haru on her house? Haru want to see it."

"Of course I will." He said with that gentle smile again. "See you downstairs."

He had promised Haru he will find her parents and restore their memories but until now there is no news of their whereabouts. He wanted to speed up the search that he put his allied family on that job. Of all the things Haru sacrificed for him, he needs to pay her back.

At the breakfast table Nana can't help but be excited at Haru's return. She is extremely happy that she is finally back to them.

"I'm really glad you are back Haru chan. Tsuna been downed since you went missing." Nana said as Tsuna blused.

"Mom!"

"You've been really down that time Tsu kun. You became really grumpy that Lambo chan and Ipin chan are scared to go near you."

"You did become like that when I was gone Tsuna san?" Haru asked smiling up to the blushing Vongola.

"Of course not. Hurry up eating." He said a little harshed and still red in the face.

He might have been harshed but she knows he did become like that.

She just smiled cause she knows and feels how much he cares for her.

* * *

After breakfast, they went down around the town towards Haru's house.

On the way she feels her legs turn into jelly. She is excited to see the place where she grew up and yet scared because she knows no one is waiting for her. It will just be like an empty box with windows and doors and nothing but air inside.

Is she ready?

No.

She stopped.

"Let's go back Tsuna san." She said and Tsuna turned around to look at her.

His eyes full of concern as he saw her turned pale.

"Why?"

"Haru - - Haru is scared. Haru is scared of the emptiness that will welcome her back home." She said crying as she fell down on her knees. "Haru's home won't be same as it was before. No more father and mother to welcome me back. I would never taste my mom's cooking or smells my fathers coffee every morning. Haru is completely alone."

Tsuna walks towards her and kneeled down in front of her.

"You had survived an impossible curse. You had run in the middle of my battle. You had embraced the monster that I became and yet you are afraid now? Afraid of taking these few steps towards to that place you call home. You are rather strange." He said shaking her head.

"But Haru is not alone at that time."

"Are you alone now?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. She isn't alone. She is with her sky and she knows he won't leave her. He will be there with her.

"I'm not alone. You are here with me."

"Exactly and I will never leave you. Starting from today and on I will walk beside you so whenever you feel alone you just have to look beside you and you will find me there. I swear that I won't ever let you walk this path alone." He said with all sincerity and held out his hands for her to hold. "Come on. Let's go."

Hand in hand they take the road to her house. She feels braver now and she knows she will never ever be alone.

When she is finally in front of her house she suddenly remember something crucial.

"Hahi! Haru got no keys for the gate!" she said.

"Ha? How is that?" Tsuna asked. "We can't destroy your gate."

"No no. Haru does not want to ruin her house. We have to climb up."

Tsuna looked at the fence. It is quite high. But he knew he can jumped up there when he is on his hyper dying mode. He looked around to see if anyone is near. When he was sure they are alone. He suddenly carried Haru bridal style.

"Hahi?! What is Tsuna san doing?"

"Tresspassing." He said and jumped off.

In no time they safely landed on the Miura's ground. He put down Haru who ran towards the garden box with overgrown grass. She lifted up a pot and took a dirty key. She hurried up and open their front door.

She was greeted by silence and dust. The inside was dark and their funitures are covered in white cloth. There is a moment of hesitation until Tsuna still on his Hyper dying mode, put a hand on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper on her ears.

"I am here. Go on."

"Stay closed to me." She said and walked in to find the switch.

The whole room got illuminated. It was covered in dust but all in all it is still the same. It still the same house of her childhood memories. The sofa where her father sat while reading the newspaper is there just covered in white clothe and dust. When she turned around she saw the kitchen where her mother prepared her foods. It is still the same. Then she moved towards the coffee table and dust it off with her hands. The coffee stain is still there. It was amazing how her house stay the same after all the years that passed by. Then she remembered the note she wrote before she made the decission of being the sacrifice. Maybe one day she will be able to confess to him what it is she truly feels. One day she will have the courage to reached up for the sky.

"Haru I promised you we are looking for them. I will not stop till they are found and their memories are restored." He said holding her hand.

"I know and I believe you would." She said smiling at him. "Neh, Tsuna san let's go. I wana see the rest of the town."

And they went on around the Namimori. Tracing back the memories they have created while making new ones. It is almost sunset when they decided to go back at the Sawada's household.

When she entered the door there is a loud bang that for a moment she thought they are under attack but then she saw the conffeties falling out and she saw her friends all there welcoming her back home.

"Welcome back home." Tsuna whispered in her ears.

"I am finally at home. Thank you." She said and kissed his cheeks.

That moment the time stopped for him.

That moment Kyoko chose to leave.

And for some reason he can't find the strength to run after her.

He just want to relax in Haru's presence.

But he knew he can't he needs to run after the sun.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR. ITS STORY AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER**

* * *

**_Tears rolled down the maiden's eyes_**

**_Pure and crystal clear as her heart_**

**_Wishes do come true_**

**_Swear to me under the blue spring skies_**

* * *

If there's something you want you better run as fast as you can to reach it.

Kyoko Sasagawa the sun of his life. The girl he'd been chasing around for too long been running away from him now. Isn't he suppose to put more effort on his foot steps? To run faster to grab her by the arms and stop her? But no. He is just running in control manner because he did not want to catched her. He is scared of what to say because he isn't sure of what to say.

He was just an inch near her. He just have to extend his arm and embraced her but he can't. That in the end he just stopped and she did too.

"Why?" she asked her turning around to face him.

"I don't know." He shortly answered.

"You don't know? Who are you fooling? Ever since she came back all your thoughts on her. It will always be Haru this Haru that!"

"She had been alone for so long and I did a really bad thing to her."

"But it's enough! You had cried and you had asked for forgiveness. You don't have to be like a dog chasing her around! Did you know that every night since her memories returned I had wished that we never did find her? We are better when she isn't here with us. She is just trying to rip us apart. I wish she just killed herself!"

"Stop it! She sacrificed for you! She is your bestfriend why is jealousy eating you up? Are you still the Kyoko I fell in love with?" he said in a low serious voice searching her face for reaction.

She froze. It hits her like a big slap on the face. What became of her?

"I'm sorry." She said crying.

"Go home. Let's talk tomorrow when everything is calmer. Because to be frank I don't know how will I explain myself to the person you'd become." He said seriously and turned around to walk away from her.

His foot steps are heavy. He can't bear to see the tears flowing down her eyes but he does not know how to comfort her anymore. She is not the same sun that blinded him for so long now. Her light is getting brighter and hotter that it burned him. There's no more comfort on it to be honest.

He walked around the town for a bit because he can't bring himself to face his friends waiting for him at home. He does not want to face another question with answer he can't give. He walked around with his head bowed down and hands in his pockets. He got no exact place to go. He just wana walk and kill time alone. When he looked up he found himself standing on the bridge where he first met Haru. The eccentric highschool girl who challenged him for a fight. Which almost got her killed by drowning.

Before he regrets saving her for ever since that day she started chasing him. She'll always be there shouting she will be the wife of the the tenth vongola. It annoys him alot specially when Kyoko was around . But hey, now he remembers it, Haru had stopped acting stupid in front of him few months after they returned from the future. Was it because she had met a guy that time and they are dating? Before she lost her memory was there a guy she loves?

"You are still the no good Tsuna!" Reborn surprised him by appearing on his side. "Thinking of stuffs that do not matter."

"Reborn could you just give me a warning? You almost gave me a heart attack!" he scolded the infant.

"As the Decimo you should not be taken by surprised. So what's bothering you now?"

"You are not the type I will run to for love advise."

"You are right and I will probabbly kill you if you tried asking me."

"See that. So don't ask what's bothering me."

"Choosing between Haru chan and Kyoko chan. What you think of your self some handsome man?"

"Eh! It is not like that!" Tsuna said red on the face. Who is he to choose among these beautiful good ladies? He is not good enough for any of them.

"You got the Vongola intuition right?" he said as he opened Leon transformed into an umbrella. He jumped out of the bridge and let the wind carries him up. "Would yoou rather be always blinded by the sun or be comfortable in the warmth that spring can give?"

He left drift away in the wind. Where he will go, Tsuna does not know. But his question had a great impact on him. Would he still be blinded by the light or be warmed by the spring?

He can't decide, as for now he needs to go back home and face what awaits of him.

When he returned they were all gone. It is Haru who opened the door with a huge smile on her face and gave him a hug.

Her scent clouding all his senses. Her warmth making him feel better. She released him from her tight embrace a moment after to his dismay. She smiled at him. The same sweet smile untainted by any sin or dirt she had seen.

"I'm glad you returned." She said in a genuine happy voice.

"There's no place I'll go." He said to her, because my place is her beside you, he finished in his mind. "Sorry I spoil your party."

"It was not spoiled. Bianchi told us not to worry because she knows you and Kyoko chan will be alright."

He just smiled on her. He can't lie while looking at her honest brown eyes.

In his heart, after what will happen tomorrow he hopes that he and Kyoko will still be alright.

"You must be tired. Go to sleep."

His phone beeps at around 6 o'clok that morning. A message from Kyoko.

"Will you be able to meet me at the cakeshop we used to hang to at 9 o'clock today? I will be waiting."

"Yes. I'll pick you up at 8:30."

"No. Don't. I need time."

Tsuna is about to reply but think better not of it.

On the way he thinks of what he will do.

Of the things he will say.

It is like the same as the first day of his confession, his heart is racing, his hands are sweaty.

What can he say so as not to hurt her? He still can't bear seeing her cry.

When he reached the cakeshop it is still early. He remembers the days he spent with her there. He never been a fan of sweet things no matter how much they eaten there. He enjoys being there with her rather than all the sweet things that they ate. For him, she is the sweetest thing that there is. Sweetest than any desserts on earth. But all the sweetness had numb his tongue.

He ordered Kyoko's favorite cake and patiently wait for her to come and she did after awhile.

She's beautiful in her floral dress. She's beautiful but his heart isn't racing anymore. He did not catched his breathe nor did he blushed as she walked to join him.

"I'm sorry, I was late." She said blushing lightly.

"Don't worry. It's ok." He said and smiled as her eyes are starting to be filled with tears. "Here, this is your favorite right?"

But she ignored it. She reached out to hold his hand.

"You are right, I was eaten by jealousy." She said in low sad voice. "I love you so much that I don't want to lose you even to my friend." She looked up at him and tightened her hold. "Look at me and tell me honestly, did I lose you? Is this our end?"

He looked back to her as tears flowed down her pretty face.

"I don't want to see you cry."

She reached up and lightly touched his eyes to cover it.

He closed his eyes at her gentle touch.

"Now you can't see me. Answer me, did I lose you? Have we reached our end?"

"I'm sorry." He said and his voice started to shake. "I've chased you for so long. You've been my love. The girl who made my heart beats racing. God knows how much I loved you. But I can't keep up anymore. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry if I leave you."

"Do not be sorry Tsuna san. Forgive me if I am not as brave as Haru chan. Forgive me if I can't stand beside you and be strong for the bloodshed, if I can't look for the monster inside of you. Forgive me for being this weak." She tried to make her voice sounds brave. She's breaking but for the first time she wanted to look brave in the Decimo's eyes.

"It was not your fault. I loved you for being who you are. I loved your flaws. I loved your weakness. You had been the sun of my life. You are bright. So bright that I can't open my eyes anymore. I am not the right man for you. Someone who is more deserving will come and won't be burned." He said his eyes still closed.

"Thank you for making me feel better. Now open your eyes. My tears all dried up."

And slowly Tsuna opened his eyes. He is gazing at her beautiful face but not blinded anymore. There is still pain on her eyes and he is sure she can see the pain in his eyes too but they both know they will get over it.

"Go and meet Haru. She is waiting at Namimori Shrine. Don't let her escape this time."

"Thank you." And he heeds her advice.

Kyoko felt sad, who would not? She lost the boy she loves. But at the same time she felt happiness. She did what was right, setting him free. After all what happened, Haru deserves happiness and she won't deny her that. She slightly smiled and started to dig in the cake Tsuna bought her.

* * *

Haru waits at the Namimori Shrine. Thinking of the conversation between her and Kyoko over the phone that morning.

_"Haru chan, this is Kyoko chan." Her bestfriend's voice trembled at the other line._

_"Hahi is there something wrong with Kyoko chan? Is Kyoko Chan crying?" her voice full of concerns._

_"Do you still love Tsu kun?"_

_"Wha—What are you asking?"_

_She loves him. She does but she can't answer her, after all she is his girlfriend._

_"It is alright. I want to be sure that I will give him to the right person."_

_"What do you mean? Tsuna san is not a puppy to be given away." She said with a slight annoyance in her voice._

_"Don't get me wrong. I dont wana give him up but ...Just answer me. I know the answer is obvious already but I still want to hear it from you. Do you still love Tsu kun?"_

_"I do love him."_

_"Wait at Namimori Shrine around 10:30 am today." There was a pause. "Take care of him for me." And she hung up._

She does not know what Kyoko chan is saying there is no absolute way that Tsuna will break up with her. He has been in love with Kyoko for years now, he can't just leave her just like that. She wants to speak to Tsuna right now.

"Haru!" she heard her voice being called by him.

She looked at the direction where he stood. He was panting but nevertheless he smiled seeing her.

"Tsuna San, I thought Kyoko chan was joking. Why are you-?"

She was silenced by his embrace. It was a different type of embrace. There is longing in his arms. He held her face in both of his hands and looked at her eyes.

"I love you." He sincerely said. "I was blind not to see all the things you sacrificed for me. You had been always warm on me and in your warmth I found comfort. You are the spring in this cold winter days of my life. I love you and I do not have the plan of letting you go."

Tears filled up Haru's eyes as she hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Tsuna san, I always dreamed of this day to come. I never lose hope that one day my feelings will reach you and it would be returned. I love you Tsuna san, I will always do." She said and looked up to him.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her lips.

At that moment, they both feel at peace. Two heart start to beat as one. It is a beginning of forever.

The perfect moment was ruined by Tsuna's phone ringing.

"Damn it." The 10th boss cursed as Haru giggled.

That better be an important call coming from Hayato or else he will punish him by not talking to him for ruining his perfect moment with Haru.

"Hello." He said coldy opposite of the voice on the other line. Then the Vongola's face light up. "Thank you. Yes she is here. We will go there." He said and hung up.

"Who is that?"

"It's Hayato. They found your parents and Dr. Shamal had restored their memories back."

"Tsuna san can you punch me directly in my face?" Haru said.

"What? Why?"

"I might be dreaming. Today is so perfect. I got you and I will have my parents back. This is too good to be true."

"Nah, Haru. This is real and you deserve this."

"Oh god no! A terrible tragedy always happen when something good happens."

"Don't be negative and if there will something bad to happen we will face it hands in hands together with the family."

He said and held her hand.

He leads the way .

They walk together under the spring sky.

* * *

_**Thank you for everyone who takes a minute of their precious time to read my story. **_

_**You don't know how much it means to me.**_

_**Thank you for every comments, they are all well appreciated.**_

_**In truth this story was supposed to be 5 chapters only but with your encouraging it became 23 chapters. (yay! I survived XD)**_

_**Till next time my dear friends.**_


End file.
